A Long Engagement
by Caitlin76
Summary: A Sequel to Going Public... Little ficlets of the time from engagement to marriage for Mike & Ginny.
1. Religious?

_**1\. Sequel to "Going Public." In all reality, you don't need to read "Going Public" to follow these chapters. But if you want, chapter 1 of "Going Public" will get you as far as you need to be up to speed for this fic…**_

 _ **2\. This particular chapter is an exploration of their differences of opinion when it comes to religion. It is based on my interpretation of the way the characters were written for the show.**_

* * *

 **Religion?:**

 **\- December 20** **th** **, 2017 -**

Blip called Mike that morning, "Hey, since you and Ginny are staying in town for Christmas this year, we wanted to invite you over for dinner on Christmas Eve. But Evelyn said you _**have**_ to run it by Ginny first."

"Thanks for the invite man, I don't know why it'd be an issue, count us in. What time?" Mike responded.

"7:00. Just check with Gin."

"Got… I can make decisions, too."

"You're funeral." And with that, Blip hung up.

A few minutes later Ginny came down the stairs to head out for a morning run. "Blip called. The Sanders invited us to Christmas Eve dinner at their house." Mike told Ginny as she started warming up her arms.

"What time?" She asked

"7:00. Why, you have a hot date I don't know about?" he joked as he went to kiss her good morning.

"Silly fool. Ask them if I can meet you all there at 7:30. I have something else to do first." Then she gave Mike a quick kiss and left for her run, not giving Mike a chance to ask anymore questions.

By the time she got back from her run, Mike had headed off to the gym. The rest of the day slowly got busy with errands and phone calls.

 **\- December 21** **st** **, 2017 -**

Ginny might not be able to use her arm, but she was going to keep up her endurance. She wanted to run a few miles before her therapy session that day. Her alarm went off and she went to roll out of bed. Mike grabbed her and pulled her back in. "Five minutes, that's all I want, promise."

"Just five? Why don't I believe you?" She joked with him, but still obliged.

"Seriously, what are you doing Christmas Eve before dinner?"

"It's not a big deal. Nothing to worry your pretty little beard about. I just want to go to 6:00 church. You can go over at 7:00 and I'll catch up a little later. Five minutes are up, old man."

"I don't think I got my full five minutes. But I'll let it slide this time. You'll have to make it up later, Baker."

 **\- December 22** **nd** **, 2017 -**

They were lounging on the couch watching a movie when Mike paused it. "Do you want me to go to church with you?"

"I didn't peg you as the religious type. I mean I know most ball players think baseball _**is**_ a religion." She said jokingly.

"I'm not, religious that is. But I'll go if you want me to. I had no idea you were religious though. You threw me a screwball yesterday."

"Sorry. Janet… my mom took Will and I to church whenever we had a Sunday that was free. Which didn't happen as much as she wanted because of baseball. But I found it to be something that helped center me - give me perspective beyond the game. With my dad, it was all about the game. But church gave me something else to focus on beyond the game that no one could take away, not even my dad. So when I couldn't go to prom, or I they guy I had crush on asked out another girl, I could look to my God for the support my dad wasn't able to give me. I guess it's one of the benefits of growing up in small-town, North Carolina – you couldn't turn a corner without seeing a church. My first few months here in San Diego, I had lost my way a little. But you helped me find my balance, and remind me I could help myself." And with that, Ginny grabbed the remote and turned the movie back on.

"So last off season, when you and Ev would have girls mornings all dressed up on Sunday mornings..."

"Guilty, church, then brunch with the boys. Not sure why, but I didn't think it mattered."

 **\- December 23** **rd** **, 2017 -**

Mike had volunteered to bring a pie to the Sanders for dinner, and Ginny wanted to learn a little more about cooking. She was lingering over Mike in the kitchen as he prepped the dough for the crust and began to roll it out. Ginny pressed her chest up to his back and stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulders, all the while giving him little kisses on the ear.

"Woman, this pie will never get made if you keep distracting me." And he turned around and planted a huge kiss on her picked her up in a big hug.

"Look at my shirt, I'm covered in flour from your giant man hands!"

"You asked for it, kissing my ear, being so close, smelling so good. But lucky you, I need to get this pie finished, so I'm going to get back to work. But no more distracting me lady."

Ginny jumped up and sat on the counter next to where Mike was working. Mike then toned the mood down and asked in a softer voice. "So when we _**do**_ have kids… are you going to want to take them to church? Teach them about God?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, I do. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I know enough to say one way or another. Growing up, my mom was more concerned about where her next job would be, that my spirituality."

"Well I've seen you grow over the last year, and I think there is some sort of spirituality in that heart of yours. But I don't believe in forcing anyone to attend a church where they aren't comfortable and are going to be miserable, even if it is only for an hour. So don't worry about tomorrow. I'm not going to change you, I love you just how you are. We don't have to figure out the kid/God thing now." She leaned over and kissed him.

 **\- December 24** **th** **, 2017 -**

Ginny was just about ready for church. She went to grab her purse from her nightstand expecting to see Mike getting in the shower. But she was nowhere upstairs. She went downstairs figuring he was procrastinating and would probably jump in the shower and barely make it to Blip and Ev's when she arrived after church. However, she found him already dressed, sitting on the couch. He stood up and started talking… "Before you say anything… I've already called Blip to let him know we will both be late and they are okay with it. And you are not forcing me to do anything. If this is important to you, then I want to learn more. I'm not making any promises. But I will keep an open mind."

She extended her hand to him, "This is why I'm marring you, Mr. Lawson." And they headed to the door. About 30 seconds later, Mike came running back inside to grab the pie they almost forgot.

On the car ride over Mike had to ask, "Blip said Ev makes them go to midnight service at the same church. You didn't want to go to that one with them?"

"I should warn you now, this is the 'early' service for families with kids. I like going and watching all the kids. Makes me look forward to the day we have kids. So the service will loud and noisy, with crying kids, and everything we can expect when we are parents someday."

"God, I love you Baker. Just say the word and we can get started making those babies."

"You're getting ahead of yourself,Lawson. Marriage, baseball, babies, then maybe a little more baseball."

"If we must. But if you change you're mind, I'm flexible."

 **\- December 25** **th** **, 2017 -**

They woke up after a wonderful Christmas Eve. They had promised to keep gifts low key this year. Ginny was worried Mike wouldn't hold to his end of the deal, but she would.

"Merry Christmas Gin." Mike started. "Want me to start breakfast?"

"Coffee, but I want you to open your gift first." And she pulled out a 12x12 thin flat wrapped package she'd hidden under her side of the bed.

"Did you stick to our agreement? Must be under $20 but meaningful."

"I did, the question is did you, old man?"

"I may have gone a little over, but a promise not by too much." As he began to unwrap a 12-month calendar of San Diego. He looked at her with a flat expression..

"I want to set a date for our wedding. I've circled a few dates I think might work." Ginny responded. And with that, his expression went from flat to ecstatic.

"Then I think you'll love my gift," and he ran to pull out a box, not wrapped, from his closet. It was about the size to fit a basketball in.

"Saved money on gift wrap?" She teased him. Then she pulled out a globe.

Mike explained, "We don't have to get married here in San Diego, we can. But we can get married anywhere you want. North Carolina in a big church wedding, or in Fiji on the beach. Anywhere you want, I'll follow you, so long as I am the best looking guy around," and he kissed her, narcissism still fully intact.

"Well you better get some coffee and food in me so we can start planning on making us Mrs. & Mr." She responded.

* * *

 _ **I hope you are all having a Merry Christmas.**_


	2. Glass Box

**Glass Box:**

Now that Mike and Ginny had gone public with their relationship, every New Years Eve party around wanted them in attendance. They had their choice of where to go, from Malibu, to LA to their backyard in San Diego. They debated going out, dressing up and making a big spectacle. Showing off. But they just didn't feel like if frankly. Another time and occasion.

Tommy and his wife were having a few people over for dinner. It was low key, they didn't need to dress up, and no cameras. After dinner they planned to go to a local bar with a few of the other players, to ring in the New Year, but headed home instead. After a year of hiding their relationship, they had become homebodies. It was their safe place, their comfort zone.

They still had an hour until midnight, snuggled on the couch. Mike got up and went upstairs to the office and came back down with a legal paper sized envelope, about an inch thick with a bow on it. He placed it in her lap.

"We said no gifts." Ginny looked at him puzzled by the dusty envelope in her lap. The edges of the envelope were a little worn, definitely had been sitting around for a while.

"Hear me out. I learned a few things in my divorce from Rachel. Everything I own before we get married belongs to me in the event we get divorced. And when I divorced Rachel and bought this glass box, it was the exact opposite of anything she would ever want in a home. This was my bachelor pad that I paraded women in and out of. Then you moved in. You joke occasionally about this being that bachelor pad, but you've never really complained. But since we're not getting married until next Thanksgiving, which is almost a year away, I wanted to offer you a few choices."

"Is one of those choices shaving of the furry creature on your face?" Ginny tried to lighten the mood.

Mike shot her a look. "Seriously, do you like living here?"

"Yes, beats the hell out of the hotel I was living at!"

"Those are the title papers for this house." And he looked down at what he had just placed in her lap. "We can sell it and move someplace more to your liking. Or, if you want to stay, I want to put your name on the title, so it really is your house, too. Not just you living in my house until we buy our first house together."

"Wow… umm. Can I think about this? I just never really thought about moving."

"Take as much time as you need. We're in no rush."

Ginny set the papers on the table in front of the couch. About 20 minutes later they rang in the New Year, kissed and headed off to bed upstairs. They walked up the stairs together, Ginny one stair ahead of Mike. Mike had his hands on her waist, tickling her a little. On the way up, Ginny said softly, "Mike, talking about your divorce from Rachel, I'll sign a pre-nup if you want."

He stopped, holding her waist still and stood right behind her. "I don't need a pre-nup, not gonna ask." And kissed her neck.

She turned around to look at him. Now slightly taller then him because she was still one step up from him. "I know you would never ask. That's why I'm offering. After that messy divorce with Rachel, I don't want you to have to worry."

"I said no pre-nup, unless it's something you want. Besides, with the way you're going, if we ever get divorced – which better _**never**_ happen Baker! – You may be the money maker in the family and I could be the one to make out in a divorce." And Mike flashed a smile.

"Nope, I don't need one."

"So no more talking about pre-nups… But we do need to discuss how you have way to many clothes on to start the New Year." And Mike began to chase Ginny to their bedroom.

The next morning, Ginny came back from her normal run to Mike making breakfast.

"I know what I want." Ginny announced.

"I hope its pancakes, because I already started."

"Mmmm… you know I love those… but that's not what I'm talking about." And she pointed over to the coffee table where the title papers sat from the night before.

"Yeah, we moving or what?" Mike had fully prepared himself to move. What woman would want to stay in this bachelor pad he had brought so many women home to prior to Ginny? It was gorgeous modern architecture, but very masculine looking. He just assumed she would want to get out of this place and was surprised when she didn't start looking for houses last night.

"I hate moving. I hate interior decorating. And as much fun as Evelyn would have decorating a new place for us, I'm fine here… for now. But this place is definitely not kid friendly, and I'd like to change up a few pieces of furniture."

"So you want to make this house more kid friendly?" Mike asked.

"No… sorry, when we have kids, we're moving to a new place that is better for babies, nothing like that," and waved her hand towards the ultra modern stairs. "And that living room set has to go. It is sooo not comfortable., it can still be black leather, just something you don't mind sleeping on in the middle of the afternoon. And throw pillows. Not only do the look nice, they are great for those mid-afternoon naps."

"Anything else?" Mike asked.

"I want a new mattress in our bedroom, one that only you and I have slept on. And to paint the walls in there, anything but grey."

"That it?"

"That's it." She said with finality.

"But I'm putting you on the title to this house."

"Fine, but only after I get to make my changes." She said like she'd just lost an argument. But she kissed him anyway, then took her plate and began to inhale her pancakes.

xoxo

Two weeks later they were in the title office adding Ginny Baker next to Mike Lawson's name.


	3. Return of Amelia

**Amelia's Return:**

Rewind a few weeks to early November… They had several a long talks about "going public." They were positive they were ready to go public. Before Mike and Ginny went public with their relationship, before they got engaged. It was several days after they won the World Series, but a about three weeks before Mike proposed. They had several a long talks about "going public." They were positive they were ready to go public, or so they thought.

It started when a number of the players from the team had an night out to dinner in a private dinning room at a local high end restaurant. Mike and Ginny arrived separately; they were still hiding their relationship. Their team had just won the World Series, and anytime any Padre was in public, especially someone from the starting lineup, they would be hounded by the paparazzi. They had told the team they planned to go public with their relationship soon, but not yet. Ginny caught a ride with Ev and Blip, while Mike drove himself. Dinner also included Tommy and his wife, Sal, Omar and about five other Padres. Mike ended up sitting at the head of the rectangular table and Blip and Tommy at either side. Next to each of them was their wife and Ginny next to Evelyn.

The conversations around the table were light-hearted and fun. They filled the room with laughter. Ev had been the one to go ring shopping with Mike. She had been dying to get him alone to ask why he hadn't proposed yet. She kept looking at Mike and fidgeting with her own wedding band. Mike must have gotten the message because he looked around and said, "I think we need a bottle of champagne or two to celebrate. Let me go find our server. Ev, you're good with wines and such, come help me…"

There was no valid reason he should have needed to leave their private dining room to find the server, the server would have been back eventually. But Mike could tell Ev was trying to get his attention.

Once they were out of the room, Evelyn cornered him. "When are you going to ask her?" and she hit him on the shoulder. For such a small framed woman, she was rather powerful.

"I have a plan Ev. Trust me, Al is helping me. But I don't want to have to hide our engagement, so we plan on going public with our relationship pretty soon afterwards."

"Blip said you mentioned taking this thing out in the open, but I seriously thought he was kidding. I need to spend more time with my girl... Are you two crazy?" Ev could talk a mile a minutes sometimes.

Just then their waiter walked by. Ev caught his arm, "Can we get a round of mid-range sparkling white wine for everyone? Thanks." Then she looked back at Mike, "They'll never know, everyone at that table has had enough to drink they couldn't tell the difference between a champagne and a sparkling white right now. But back to you two. You're going to need a publicist. Like Amelia level publicist. Like get Amelia back to take the heat off your back. Now."

Mike pulled at his beard… She was right. Why were the Sanders always right? The waiter came back with a tray full of glasses to pass around and they followed him back into their private dining room.

Now Mike need to get Ginny to reconcile with Amelia, find someone else they could trust on short notice, or wait until they could find someone. Mike was done hiding this relationship, so option one or two seemed better. He'd talk to Ginny when they got home after dinner.

That evening he brought it up as they watched TV in bed. "So Ev thought Blip was joking when he told her we were planning to take our relationship public."

"Wow, I didn't realize how little time I've been spending with her lately." Ginny said.

"That's the same thing Ev said to me. But she did suggested we have a publicist to deal with the media for us."

It was like a flash of reality hit her. Ev was right, Mike was right. "Do you know anyone we could trust?"

"We both do." Mike responded.

"Yeah, I need to apologize first. Do you think she'll take my call after all this time?"

"Maybe not, but she'll probably take mine."

 **\- Day Trip -**

Mike had texted the Amelia next day asking her for help with a PR matter.

Mike [I'm going to be in LA on Tuesday. Can you meet me at my hotel to go over a PR issue i have? I can text you my rm # when I check in]

Amelia [sure will 2p work for you?]

Mike [y, see you then]

Ginny and Mike drove up Tuesday morning. Mike dropped Ginny off at a Starbucks around the corner, wearing a ball cap and sunglasses to try to stay as unnoticed as possible. They still needed to avoid being seen together. Then he checked in, then texted her the room number and she went straight up.

They had arrived around noon so they ordered room service, a bottle of wine and enjoyed the view of the beach until Amelia arrived. Right on time. She knocked on the door one minute before 2:00. Mike opened the door and she started talking immediately as she walked down the short hall to the living area of the suite.

"Now don't think this is going to be like old times, even though we're meeting in a hotel room, only business today Mike… " She paused as soon as she saw Ginny sitting on a bar stool across the room. "… and apparently Ginny too. Is that why you called me here? No PR work for me, just trying to get us in a room together?"

Mike was sitting on the couch, "Oh, there is PR work… but Gin has to talk to you first."

Amelia made a mental note of how informally Mike referred to Ginny.

"Look, Evelyn told me she asked you to step in with my brother last year. I should have apologized sooner. I tried calling, but you never answered."

"I was screening my calls. You didn't leave a message either."

"It's kinda hard to admit you're wrong in a phone message." Ginny looked sincere. "I haven't hired another manager or publicist since you. I've just kept my head down and stayed out of the media.

"Yeah, I noticed, I almost forgot you were even playing until the playoffs came around. Would have been nice to have you on my client list during the playoffs. Not gonna lie."

"Would you take me on now? And Mike?"

"What like a package deal?" Amelia asked jokingly, having no idea what she was getting into.

Mike's turn… "Pretty much. We're a package deal now." It still wasn't registering with Amelia. "Ginny. Me. Dating."

"Oh!" Amelia took a long pause, and walked a few paces around the room. "Are you trying to keep it from getting out? Spin the relationship as 'just friends'" What? Are there pictures? Who all knows? What are we looking at here? Oh and what the?"

Ginny got up poured Amelia a glass of wine. "Here, I think you need this. Sit and we'll start from the beginning." And Ginny had taken control of the room in a way Amelia wasn't use to, but appreciated. "Mike and I have been dating, and living together for over a year now." Ginny sat on the couch next to her boyfriend and Amelia took a seat on another seat in the living area. "There aren't any pictures we know of, so no damage control on that front. The whole Padres team knows about our relationship, they have since about April and we're now in November. So pretty good team camaraderie we have there."

Mike reached his arm over his girlfriend as Ginny snuggled into his side on the couch with her feet underneath her. Amelia wasn't use to seeing Mike so attached to a woman like this, so domesticated. "We want to take our relationship public and want you to help manage any media backlash. We've already braced Padres management and the team that this is coming soon. We figure once the interest in the World Series win is behind us, we can put it out there. Give the public time to digest it, get over it during the offseason, so Gin and I can get back to work next season."

"A whole year, you've been together a whole year without anyone noticing? Damn."

"So, do you want to take this on? Can you work with me again?" Ginny asked?

"Oh hell yeah. This is gold in my field. We can control how and when this get's out. Do you have any ideas?" Amelia was in.

"Not really, that's why we called you. But we're tired of sneaking around. We just want to be able to show up to practice together, or go to the grocery store and not worry. It's the little things. We were hoping in then next few weeks?" Ginny said.

"I'll put a few ideas together and call you by Friday. My base is here in LA now, but we can Skype, will that work for now?"

"Sure." Said Ginny who got up to give Amelia a handshake, that quickly turned into a hug.

"Well, I have another appointment to get to, and apparently, a new contract to draft."

"I'll walk you out." Mike offered.

Once they were in the hall, and the door was shut, Amelia said, "And here I was afraid you were going to try to start up where we left off in 2016. I didn't see this coming at all. But I'm happy for you two. But I've got to ask, because you know I've always wanted what's best for her, are you serious about this relationship, you know... if you are planning to take it public?"

"I'm in love with her, Amelia. Which is why I wanted a few minutes with you where she couldn't hear. We have team pictures in two weeks. I've worked out a plan with Al to propose to Ginny after the photo shoot. Just thought you should know so you can keep that in mind as you build your timeline."

"I didn't think the great Mike Lawson would ever get married again. Sure she'll say yes?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because she's out of your league Mike. You know it and I know it, she is amazing."

"I know, and I love everything about her. Why I want to marry that woman in there. Before she comes to her senses. She still blows me away."

Amelia leaned in to hug him. "Congrats in advance. I feel like this should be more awkward, but something in me always knew that you two belonged together." And she headed down the hall to the elevator.

Mike went back in to their room. "So, I told you that would go well."

"You were right, Mr. Lawson."

"What was that? Not sure I heard you clearly, did you saw I was right?"

"I did, but clearly your old man ears need hearing aids. Should we head back to San Diego?"

"And waste this room for the night?"

"Mike, I didn't bring any clothes?"

"We don't need any clothes for what I have in mind."


	4. Rumors

_**A flashback to how Mike decided to use ESPN to take their relationship public in the midst of his retirement rumors.Yes, another chapter out of order... but it came to me and I just couldn't get it out of my head.**_

* * *

They had recently signed a contract with Amelia to come back on to help them with PR matters. Mike still hadn't proposed, they still hadn't gone public with their relationship…. It was only a matter of days until all of this changed.

"Amelia called again… remind me why we hired her?" Ginny shouted to Mike upstairs.

"Next time answer it babe. She can't bite your head off through the phone."

The phone rang again, not five minutes later. It was Amelia. "Hello?" Ginny answered, slightly annoyed.

"Uhh, I thought I called Mike's phone." Amelia said, clearly recognizing Ginny's voice.

"You did, Mike's about to jump in the shower and asked me to answer since you seem hell bent on calling. What do you need that's so urgent on a Friday night in the off season? We're about to head over to Blip and Evelyn's, you know since we can't exactly do much in public yet."

"I'm working on that. But we have another fire to put out first." Said Amelia.

"And you thought to call Mike and not me? Who's dragging my name through the mud this time?"

"It's not about you, Ginny, it's about Mike. Haven't you been watching TV?"

"No, we were watching Neflix, then, uh, took a **nap**. Haven't watched anything else. " Ginny answered.

"Turn it on."

"What channel?" Ginny went upstairs to turn on the TV in their bedroom.

"ABC. ESPN. Fox Sports. Doesn't matter. Everyone is reporting that Mike is waiving his final year and retiring. Saying his knees are done. Is this true? This would make a huge difference in the narrative we tell in your story when you go public."

"MIIIIKE…." Ginny shouted "You're gonna want to hurry on that shower and come see this."

"So no truth?" Amelia asked.

"No. But where did this come from and how did it get so far spread. I mean every station is running it as 'late breaking news,' Amelia." Ginny heard the water shut off in the bathroom and switched the phone over to speaker. Mike walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to kiss his girlfriend. Ginny announced. "I have Amelia on speaker." Mike suddenly looked less enthusiastic.

"Okay, soooo." Then Mike looked up at the TV screen to see what the reporter was talking about. He just started laughing.

"He's taking this better than I did" Ginny said.

Mike's first comment was "Next they'll be announcing I'm dead and have my funeral arrangement's planned."

From the phone you could hear Amelia say, "Mike, this is serious, every media outlet is running this story as though the Padres are now free to call up another catcher and Livan is the primary catcher."

"Well he's not. They'll figure it out come April when they see me behind home plate. Don't worry, it's not a big deal."

"Do you not see why this is such a big deal? When we go public with your relationship, baseball fans far and wide are going to question your relationship on the field with Ginny. Fans may question if Ginny can function with another catcher behind home plate and we need to show that it shouldn't matter if it is you or Livan or anyone else. If they think you are not sure about your future, you go public, Ginny get's scrutinized, then you come back, it's going to look bad, like real BAD. The public needs to know now that you are still the primary catcher, as to not cast any doubt on Ginny's abilities when you do go public – you idiot."

"Oh…" It wasn't too often that Mike was silenced.

"Mike, I'll set up a media conference for tomorrow to get out in front of this."

"Amelia," Ginny said, "Don't forget we have our team pictures tomorrow."

"Yeah, I forgot about the 'photo shoot,' I'll work around that and call you back with more details." Click.

"Well, I guess we head over to the Sanders still?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I better send the team a quick text to makes sure they all know it's not true." Mike wasn't going to risk screwing up his relationship with the team again.

 **\- Sanders Family Fun Night -**

About an hour later they were enjoying a noisy night in with Blip's family. The twins were chasing each other around the house. Mike had calmed Blips concerns that he wasn't going anywhere for another year. "Look man, I learned my lesson after I messed up with the whole trade to Chicago two years ago. You're on my list to confide in before I make any big decisions. Got it. If you don't hear from me, it's just a rumor." Mike reassured Blip.

Then Amelia called Mike. He had to step outside to be able to hear anything over the noise in the house. "Hey, Thanks for calling me back. I don't really want to do a press conference tomorrow." Mike asked.

"Not enough time anyway, with your team glamour shots, and your big proposal. You are still planning to propose tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'd like for that day to just be about us afterwards. I know this is big, but I've put so much into this, and I hope these rumors can wait one more day." Mike said.

"Luck for you I'm good and I have plan. Sunday, there is an opening on the afternoon ESPN show. I forgot what it's called off hand, but I'll forward you the email. They have invited you to come on air to confirm, or deny the rumors live exclusively with them. Other media outlets will pick it up and I'll release a written statement and do social media statements while you are on air."

"What if Ginny and I also just go public at this same time. Rip the band aid off."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Amelia argued.

"Look, by that time, we'll hopefully be engaged. Just think about it. I want to take her on a proper date. I love her and hate hiding this any more than we have done for over a year now. I trust you can handle any backlash we get."

"Lawson, if someone would have told me I would be arguing with you to hide **your** emotions two years ago, I'd tell them they were insane. But here we are. So, you can do this. It will all come soon enough. Hang in there. Good night."

Mike re-entered the house.

"Everything okay, old man?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Amelia set up a TV interview on ESPN Sunday for me to put to bed these rumors. So we should be good on that front. I also had an idea I ran past her on how we could take our relationship public."

"Oh, do tell" Evelyn quipped.

"All in due time. She needs to think about it." Mike said, which gve Ev and Blip enough information to know not to ask any more information. They both new they played a role in the proposal coming the next day.

 **\- Morning of the Proposal -**

The next morning Mike and Ginny got ready for the team photo shoot. Mike seemed a little nervous. Ginny noticed he was wearing the chain around his neck again.

"Your good luck Talisman needs to be in the photo shoot? Seriously Lawson?"

"Hey, it brought me luck, Baker. And one of these day's you may just be lucky enough to get to see it yourself."

"You're impossible."

They decided to drive together. They were taking more and more chances getting caught in public because they were ready to be a couple in the open.

Mike drove as usual. He got a text and his phone was sitting in the front console. Ginny went to grab it.

"Amelia says 'rip the band-aid off' what ever that means. What does that mean?"

"I'll explain later. We're here and running a little late. Let's go."

About an hour later, Mike was on one knee proposing to Ginny… and 24 hours later, the world knew it, thanks to a little interview on ESPN.


	5. The Return of Noah Casey

Aside from Ginny's Nike/New Balance situation and her topless photos her Rookie year, it was usually Mike who landed himself in hot water over the things he said on the sidelines. He was great at giving speeches, great at public speaking. He new well enough what to say and not to say when there was a microphone around, but lousy with day-to-day conversation. A grunt, head nod or a comment that ends with him need to apologize was more common for Mike. Things had definitely improved with Ginny's influence, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by those closest to him.

Ginny on the other hand was very calculated when responding to others and the press, but she had done her time in front of the media and preferred to stay out of the limelight. In November when they went public with their relationship, Amelia was their mouth-piece, responding to all press inquiries and having Eliot battle the social media front.

The Amelia/Eliot team had prepared stats and bullet points to combat even Ginny's toughest critics.

Mike and Ginny notified management of their personal relationship prior to Spring Training. Management always had the opportunity to make changes if they were not happy with the performance on the field. Mike and Ginny intentionally kept their relationship a secret from the public to make sure that their performance the first year could be evaluated by their peers first. The Padres won 20% more when Ginny and Mike were paired as pitcher/catcher versus when Ginny was paired with catchers. Once she was moved to relief pitcher later in the season, she successfully closed out 90% of games when she came in to relive and the Padres were tied or winning. Better than any other relief pitcher. Ginny got the winning out for the Padres to win the World Series. (This last one should have been enough to silence all critics.)

Mike and Ginny felt every penny paid to Amelia and Co. was well deserved to not have to deal with the press/media themselves. They kept her on retainer, but hoped they wouldn't have to use her services too often. But in late January Amelia called them, to help again with press related to their relationship.

 **\- Girls Night Out -**

Ginny, Evelyn and a few of the wives/girlfirends of the players (you know… WAGS) had decided to go out on a Thursday night in late January. Spring training was just around the corner and they were all about to up and move for the next few months. They guys had wanted to come with them, but it was Evelyn who put her foot down. Ginny may have bonded with the guys, but she didn't have my girlfriends and needed time without all that testosterone around.

A local club was having a ladies night and it seemed like a fun way for Ginny to get to know some of the WAGS better. Now that they knew she was off the market, they were less concerned with having this gorgeous female in the locker room with their guys. Plus, many of them were all too curious to get a little info on Mike behind closed doors.

They started with dinner at one of those tapas places where the food is great but you never eat enough because the food is sooo small. Added with a lot of wine, and the conversation was bound to get interesting.

Omar's new girlfriend, Leti, was the first to ask about Mike, rather make a statement. "So, Omar tells me he use to have a crush on you. That is until Mike told him it was silly and he needed to get over it."

Ginny nearly spit her wine out. "What, I never heard that," and immediately started to blush.

"Don't worry, Omar realize later the next season, Mike was talking him out of liking you, so Mike could have you all to himself. And getting to know you tonight, I get it. You're pretty, but you're also really cool to hang with."

Ginny was still terribly embarrassed. "I've never heard this and I think my sweet fiancé will have a some explaining to do when I get home."

It was Salvi's wife's turn next. Sonja asked, "So we've all heard the rumors about Lawson's, you know, and looked down to the waiter passing-bys mid-section. Is it true how, um… gifted he is?"

"No, I am not answering that." Ginny flatly said. Too late, the ladies were going to continue make their own assumptions, based on her lack of an answer and started giggling. "Next question, maybe a little more PG-13."

The next 30 minutes consisted of questions about their domestic side, that he cooked for her regularly, gave her foot massages, spent a lot of time cuddled up watching Netflix, sucked a playing pool and more. As they got ready to pay their bill, you would think Mike was the ideal man, not the playboy they all had made him out to be.

Sonja asked as they waited for their Uber to the club… "So how did you tame the great Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker? Someone could write this down and make some serious cash off your story."

"You ladies don't get it do you? He's always been this guy. The rest was just for show. I mean, he was married to Rachel for how long? And she was the one who cheated, not him. He was made for marriage. He just married the wrong person the first time out. I mean they loved each other. But Rachel needed someone who didn't travel, and would be there for her all the time. Plus she didn't share his passion for baseball - Mike loves baseball. It's his life. With me, he gets both, we both love each other, and we live for baseball. He's always wanted to find love, get married and have kids." And as soon as she said the **_kids_** word, they all gasped, even Evelyn. "Yes, we plan to have kids some day, not yet, many years from now. He's okay waiting on my career and being an older dad."

With that, their Uber pulled up. And they climbed in and headed off to the club.

The chatter quickly shifted to Ev's kid's latest stunt, and what Sonja's kids were up to in school. It didn't take long before they were at the club. There was a line outside to get in and the driver dropped them off at the front door, meaning they would have to walk to the end of the line. This was one of those rare times Ginny was grateful for her semi-celebrity status. The bouncer took one look at her and waived both she and the rest of the group right in. As he did that, he mumbled something in his headset. They were only about five steps in the door, when a tall blond woman approached them and introduced herself.

"I'm Shannon and I'm the manager here tonight. We have a VIP booth left and would like to offer it to you and your friends, on the house Ms. Baker." Ginny was inclined to turn down the offer and blend into the crowd. She was just happy to not stand in line, but didn't need any more perks. Her gal pals on the other hand jumped at the chance, especially Ev, who piped up "Lead the way. Also, Shannon, was it? We have about four more Players wives coming. Anything you can do to help with the line situation out front for them as well?"

"Of course, Mrs. Sanders." Yes, this woman knew who they all were. It also gave Ev a little ego boost.

Shannon took them over to the last VIP booth off to the far side of the dance floor. Each booth looked to host about ten people, they had only four in their group for now, although the rest of their group would be joining them momentarily. They ordered a round of drinks and waited for the rest of the ladies to arrive. They took turns dancing in front of the DJ booth. And while it was ladies night, this particular club definitely attracted some rather handsome men looking to meet women. Too bad all the ladies in their group were spoken for.

They were about 20 minutes in, when Ginny felt her phone vibrate in her jeans back pocket. It was Mike… **[Just thinking of you, babe. Love you, Rookie.]**

Ginny texted back **[didn't eat enough at dinner, may be hung over tomorrow – be warned. Love you too.]** With that, Ginny realized she should probably hangout in their booth and drink some water. Food would be good if she could get her hands on any of that. She settled back into the corner of the booth nearest the adjoining booth. Something about the other corner was a little too dark. Her phone buzzed in her pocket again. Expecting it to be Mike, she pulled it out.

It was from Noah Casey **[I would have thought a newly engaged beauty like yourself wouldn't be sitting in a bar by herself]**

She wasn't sure why, but her heart skipped a beat. It could have been because she was definitely tipsy. Or that it was Noah, who she really never gave a good explanation to when she broke things off with him over a year ago. Or maybe because he was clearly somewhere close enough to see her. She sat up straight and her head darted around the room looking for him. Until she her his voice right next to her. He was in the VIP booth next to them, sitting just inches away, separated by only a curtain made of chains.

"Gin, I'm right here. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You did, seriously. How are you?" She asked. The club was loud, so Noah got up from his busy booth and walked over to her very empty booth. She stood up and gave him a hug. "Wow. Not who I expected to see tonight." And they both sat back down to attempt to talk over all the noise. Because it was so loud, they had to get extra close to each other to hear anything. They were able to get only a few words in, basic pleasantries, 'you look well' 'been busy' 'we should catch up,' maybe 2-3 minutes

Then, several of the WAGS came back. Ginny introduced them to Noah. Most had no clue as to her past with them. They hung out and asked about his firm, they new him by name and were impressed that he and Ginny were friends. Somehow they ladies never put two and two and two together – it must have been the drinking they had all been doing. But Ev did. As they headed back out to the dance floor after a few more songs, Ev leaned down to Ginny, "You're playing with fire, be careful."

Ginny knew she had no interest in doing anything to lean Noah on, or risk her relationship with Mike. She turned to Noah, "Hey Noah, I should get back to the ladies. It was nice to see you." She hugged him and walked to the dance floor with her friends. Her phone buzzed again.

It was Noah. **[Meet me for lunch sometime. I spent more time talking to your friends than you just now. I think I deserve a proper breakup]** Followed by a wink emoji.

Ginny responded with **[I sucked. Sorry. But it's been a year and I'm getting married. What is there to say now?]**

Noah **[indulge me one last time – please]**

Ginny **[when?]**

Noah **[Sunday work? Someplace with a dark corner with no photographers]**

Ginny **[I guess I owe you that much]**

It was hard texting and dancing, and Ev noticed. "That better be your grumpier half" she said in Ginny's ear. Ginny waived her off and went to grab another glass of water.

 **\- Aftermath -**

The next morning Ginny's phone exploded with calls and texts from Amelia, Eliot and Ev. She was warm and bundled up next to Mike and couldn't imagine what was so urgent it needed her attention at 7:00 am. She agreed to lunch with a guy she dated for a few weeks. But nothing more. Then Mike's phone began to go off. They both rolled out of the comfort of one another to grab their phone's. Mike looked at Ginny as he scrolled through the headlines and screen shots, "Do we need to talk about what happened last night?"

Ginny was looking at the same image on her screen. Someone had captured a picture of she and Noah sitting in the booth leaning in to talk to one another. But from the angle that person was at, it looked like they were making out. "I ran into Noah at the club. It was loud so we had to lean in close to hear each other. I didn't kiss him. I wouldn't. It's the angle those photos are take from. I promise. I was going to tell you I saw him, but you were asleep when I came in."

"It's okay, call Amelia, clearly she's up, and explain. We'll let her handle it. Retainer – remember." He took her face gently in his hands. They were still laying in bed. "You love me, I trust you. I'm not worried about billionaire boy wonder. It wasn't too long ago I was in some compromising photos. It happens and we'll get past this."

Ginny had a few tears coming down her face. "There's more. Noah wants to meet me for lunch Sunday. I never really broke things off with him. He just wants closure. I told him I don't see why, but in his mind, I was still available until November, when he saw that we were engaged. He felt like I was leading him on all last season. So, I told him I'd meet him."

"You know you can't be seen with him in public now. Not alone anyway. Invite him to lunch here?" Ginny frowned at that idea. "What If I come with you. Shake his hand, head out to do a few errands and give you both some space to talk. Then I'll come back and meet back up with you. That way if there are any papparazi around, they'll see that the lunch has my blessing, but you'll still have privacy."

"I'll call Amelia. See what she thinks." Ginny responded.

"I'll make you pancakes. I think it's a pancake kind of morning." Mike got up to head downstairs.

"I think I'll marry you." Ginny yelled after him.

Ginny's call with Amelia went as well as could be expected for 7ish in the morning. Amelia would do what she does best. Ginny would lie low for a few days. Amelia would release a press statement denying Noah and Ginny were involved and it was a bad camera angle. And Amelia was surprised how much she liked Mike's suggestion for lunch on Sunday.

Then she got a text from Noah. **[Sorry about the pics all over the internet. Guess lunch Sunday is off.]**

Ginny **[Just about to call you. Not your fault. My publicist is all over it. I've learned it will all go away eventually. Mike was understanding.]**

Noah **[darn, hoping the great Mike Lawson would loose his cool and I might have a glimmer of a chance again with the amazing Ginny Baker]**

Ginny **[but I need your help. Still want to meet for lunch Sunday?]**

Noah **[has this California sun made you loose your mind?]**

Ginny **[nope, Mike's want's to meet you, he won't stay for lunch though, plus if paps are around, it'll show that there are no hard feelings. And we still get a chance to have that talk]**

Noah **[so you're using me for a publicity stunt? Ha.. ha..]**

Ginny **[would you rather come over and have dinner at our house with Mike and I. I'm sure he'd like to hear how many times you and I had sex]**

Noah **[lunch Sunday it is. I may be taller than your fiancé, but he's way scarier. I'll text you when I'm on my way. Again. Sorry.]**

 **\- Breaking up is hard to do -**

Mike and Ginny stayed hidden most of Friday and Saturday. Not that they minded. They always enjoyed quiet time together. They had to field a few calls from family and friends, and Al… letting everyone know they were perfectly happy, still together. No, don't read everything you see on the internet.

Then Sunday rolled around. Mike had to calm Ginny several times. She'd never really broken up with a guy before. It seemed utterly ridiculous at this point. But apparently he still harbored feelings and Ginny needed to make sure that he was going to stop contacting her.

And as far as Noah knew, Ginny had been single and available for most of the last year. He had reached out to her more than a few times over the past year. Ginny was polite, not wanting to tip her hat at her secret relationship with Mike. When Noah would call and ask her out, she had an early practice but would spend a few minutes chatting. Noah would text when she had a good game on occasion, and Ginny would respond with some sort of emoji and 'Thanks.' When the Padres made it to the playoffs, he sent roses to the clubhouse. Both Mike and Ginny knew that was a little too far. But when he was actually sitting in the stands during the World Series, they knew they would have to address it at some point. Noah had zero interest in sports, but he had somehow scored third row seats near the dugout for one of the games. After the World Series, Ginny stopped returning his texts and calls completely.

Noah had taken Ginny's polite responses as her focusing on her game, but he held out hope that during the offseason, he might have a second chance. He was upset when she stopped returning his calls. She wasn't staying at the Omni, and he couldn't find out where she was living. And then he saw the news, she was engaged. Engaged!? She went from his dream girl, to off the market overnight and he hadn't reconciled it mentally. So when he saw her in the club that night, he didn't want to pass up the chance to try to figure out where he had lost her. What he could have done differently to keep her from leaving him a year ago.

Mike drove them to the restaurant. They left the car with a valet and walked to the entry where Noah, was waiting for them, on cue. Mike shook Noah's hand, and only said "have a good lunch." He didn't feel the need to be possessive or a jerk. He'd been the lead role on that show enough times to know it never ended well. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked off to some the nearby shops knowing Ginny would text him when she was done.

Meanwhile Amelia had Eliot sitting on a bench nearby taking a few pictures and posting them to social media as soon as Ginny and Noah went inside. These pictures showed Mike shaking hands with Noah using his right hand while his left was still clearly wrapped around Ginny's waist. Eliot had positioned himself to get the perfect picture.

Noah and Ginny sat down and started with small talk, discussed how the pictures of them at the club had already lost momentum. Then it came… "So I read you and Mike have been secretly dating for over a year. I have to ask. Were you dating him while you and I were together?"

"No, Noah. There was a good month in between our last date and the first time I kissed Mike. Not that you and I have were exclusive, but – No, no overlap. Anything else you want to know? Since we're talking about it."

"What did I do, that drove you away? Did I come on too strong? I really thought you were into it and could handle it."

"I realized I really, really liked you. But I was never going to fall in love with you. I've never had to break up with some one, I've always been the one who get's dumped, so I didn't exactly know what to do. So I just allowed for distance to creep in. You were so sweet and deserved better. I'm so sorry Noah."

"I really thought I still had a chance with you for the better part of the year. Not that I didn't go on dates with other women, I mean I did. But I kept coming back to you. Then I see you're engaged, on the news. My heart sank and I hadn't even spoken to you in a few weeks. So I always wondered if I came on too strong, or what I could have done to be the one to slip that ring on your finger." He took her hand and felt her engagement ring. Ginny pulled back a little.

"There is nothing you could have done. Mike became one of my best friends on the team pretty quickly. I mean he was a total asshat the first week after I arrived. But, there is something about pitchers needing to trust the person behind home plate. But when he almost left for Chicago, I realized my feelings for him were deeper than friendship. Yet, I have always told myself 'I don't date ballplayers' so I pushed those feelings down and kept playing. And you came into my life. And you were happy, and wonderful. And a breath of fresh air. But you weren't my best friend I had fallen in love with. And it wasn't' fair to you. How should I have told you that? Yeah, we had some good sex, a few fun dates, but I'd much rather pine over my forbidden teammate who I'm not suppose to date? I was in a horrible situation and I couldn't bring you down with me. So I let you go, just not gracefully."

"That hurts a whole lot more than I expected."

"I'm so sorry, Noah."

"You are one of the few women I know that hasn't been interested in me because of my fortune or fame. I really liked that about you. Maybe someday we'll be friends."

"Someday. But I think we need to give my hothead fiancé some time to come to terms with the idea I had sex with another guy out of his head and let the press forget we dated."

"Yeah. Until then, lets get the check and call it a day." Noah said.

This time Ginny took Noah's hand. "Are you okay? I want you to find love too. I was just some idea you had in your head. But you are a really amazing guy, without all the money, you are something else. Make sure you find someone who see's past the money, got it."

He squeezed her hand. "You know how to make a guy blush."

As they exited the restaurant, there were a few paparazzi who had seen the pictures Eliot had posted while Noah and Ginny ate. They stood and smiled, and then Mike approached. Shook Noah's hand and asked, "get what you need?"

"Yeah, you've got a great gal here. But you already knew that or you wouldn't have given her that rock on her finger. Take care of her."

"I will, if she let's me. She can be stubborn in her own right." And Mike shook Noah's hand again. Ginny gave Noah a hug, then took Mike's hand. The paparazzi in the area started asking questions about Mike and Ginny's wedding, having decided that the photo's from the other night were nothing to be concerned about. Fortunately, the valet pulled up with both Mike's and Noah's cars.

They didn't hear from Noah again until just before their wedding. He sent them an invitation to use his private jet to get away for their honeymoon. They accepted his offer. It was about that same time Noah found love himself. And then, he and Ginny were finally able to become friends.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to say a quick thank you to anyone who's followed, favored or left a comment. "Going Public" and this story are my very first foray into fanfiction. So your encouragement and comments have been a huge encouragement for me to continue writing. I also love reading everyone else's storylines as well.**_


	6. An Instant: Part 1

_**There are some major time jumps in this chapter and not a lot of dialog. But it is for good reason... Hang on.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for any missed typos. They are probably not really typos, but rather my dyslexia coming out. I usually need to proof-read multiple times. But I have two kids underfoot and it's raining. But I wanted to get this down before I lost momentum.**_

* * *

It's been said time and again, life can change in an instant…

There are some major time jumps in this chapter and not a lot of dialog. But it is for good reason.

It's been said time and again, life can change in an instant…

Spring training came and went without to many hiccups. The major news outlets sent their standard contingencies. Players were asked the expected questions… And the Padres public relations department prepped the team every year. "What did you do during the off season?" What are you looking forward to most this season?" "Do you think the Padres will repeat and win the World Series again?" But this year there was an added question in the roll call… "What do you make of your team mates getting married?" or some version of that questions.

Most of the team brushed the question off with a response that let the person conducting the interview know they didn't have an issue last year with Mike and Ginny dating, so why would they have an issue this year with them being engaged. There were a few new guys to the team. They either stayed silent on the matter, for fear of Mike Lawson and getting the rest of the team mad at them or they said they had heard it wasn't an issue. On a side note, the Padres had become known over the past year, in part because of maintaining the Baker-Lawson secret, as being a close-knit clubhouse - having fun and truly being friends on and off the field. Add that to their recent World Series win, and most new team players, even high profile guys, weren't ready to make waves, but rather wanted to find how they could fit into this group.

It was only Livan who sparked any controversy when asked about Ginny by the press during spring training. He was walking to the field, unaware Mike was only a few feet behind him. A reporter was walking in time with him and asked him specifically if he felt additional pressure as a catcher to carry the team if their relationship got in the way on the field. Something protective in him snapped. His response was quick and sharp "Baker and Lawson have been nothing but professional for the last year. I know they will do the same this year. And Baker, she's one of the best damn pitchers I've ever worked with. I could have made more money over with the Yankee's. But, I'm grateful every time she steps on that mound, that Oscar convinced me to choose San Diego."

Mike doesn't think Livan ever realized he overheard that conversation; much of it didn't make it to print. But it made Mike feel better leaving his job at the end of the season, knowing Ginny had a catcher in her corner, even if it was that cocky guy.

 **\- Opening Day and the 2018 Season Officially Begins -**

Opening Day at Petco was the best Mike, Blip Al, Buck and other long-term Padres had ever seen. They handed out mock rings to all fans that day and did a huge ceremony at the end of the game to unveil new signage in the stadium showcasing their World Series win the previous season. Good thing they won the game that day, or the unveiling could have been a bit awkward.

The season progressed rather well. They had lost a few players, and gained a few more since the end of the World Series win in 2017. It took a while to find their groove again. But by September, the team was clicking and they looked like a solid team to be in the playoffs.

During this time, Mike and Ginny received some media attention, but nothing they couldn't weather. There had been speculation about Ginny being pregnant if she gained more than three pounds. Or if Mike went out with just they guys, they had automatically broken up. Lots of rumors. With Amelia's help, they only would respond publicly to dispel the rumors if they persisted more than a few days or if the rumors started affecting the game in anyway shape or form. They had expected this, which is why they had Amelia on retainer. But they still felt taking their relationship public was worth it. They were able to do the simple things like go to the movies, run errands together or hold hands walking on the beach.

The first year of their relationship forced them inside, into hiding. It gave them time to really get to know one another on every level. Since their relationship was up for pubic consumption now, they had now learned to trust one another, only deepening the relationship.

 **\- In An Instant -**

It was a Friday game with about three weeks left in the regular season. It's a night game and Ginny has a meeting earlier in the day with Nike to go over the renewals on her contract.

"Hey babe, my Uber will be here in a few minutes. Come kiss me before I head out."

Mike had been in the garage tinkering with one of his cars. He comes in with black grease randomly spread over his hands and forearms. "I'd take you in full kiss, but I don't want to get you as dirty as me, Rook."

Ginny leans only her head in to kiss him "Don't worry, I know you love me, old man." She kisses him again. "Need me to get you something to drink before I head out? Water? Gatorade?"

"I'm good. What time will you be at the park again?" Mike asked.

"I told Duarte I'd get there around 2 to go over hitters and then warm up. Have fun playing." Ginny waves her hand towards the garage, leans in for one more kiss and heads out.

Ginny arrives at Petco on time at 2:00 to start go over hitters with Duarte and start warming up for the game. Mike still hasn't arrived, but Ginny figures since he isn't playing he got caught up working on that car of his. By 5:00 Mike still hadn't arrive and the team was back in the clubhouse eating and getting ready. Ginny at this point has left numerous texts, voice mails and even asked Eliot to stop by their house. She's heard nothing back and is officially worried. He should have at least been at the park by 5:00.

Al can see the worry on her face. Everyone has clearly noticed their captains' absence and is trying to not worry Baker. Al called Ginny into his office, "Baker, no word from Lawson yet?"

"None sir. He should have been here by now." She responds trying to stay in control.

"You still good to start, or to I need to start someone else?" He asks.

"Put me in, he'll be here. I'm guessing Rachel or his dad showed up causing drama or something. It'll be fine. It has to be. We good here?"

All just nods and Ginny walks out to get back to the locker room. She looks over at Blip. He shakes is head, he hasn't hear anything. "It's only 6. It's nothing. I'll go run to the parking lot to see if his car is out there." Blip offered.

"Thanks Blip."

It's now 7:00 and the team has taken the field with the national anthem being played. Still no number 36 in the dugout. But Ginny takes the mound and follows Livan's calls. She's only a few batters in, and she's already had 2 runs. Then Al get's a call in the dugout. He makes a hand motion Ginny isn't familiar with to somewhere in the outfield then starts walking onto the field himself. This is all highly unorthodoxed. Livan jumps up and follows Al as though he knows what's going on.

Al get's to the mound. "Baker, I'm pulling you." She see's Blip running in to meet them from is position on third. A hush has come over the crowd. This is something you would see in a late inning, not a first inning.

"I'm good… give me the ball." Ginny demands.

"No Baker, you're not." Al turned to Blip and whispered in his ear. He turned back and motioned for Sonny to come in. Ginny had a rush of emotions come over her. Anger for being pulled in the first inning, which hadn't happened since her first Padres game, embarrassment because she couldn't stay focused and most of all worry since there was still no word on Mike. And, as all these feelings were flowing through her, she realized Blip was walking off the field with her.

"Why'd you get pulled?" she asked as they entered the dugout. And it was there that she looked at Blips eyes, then over at Al and realized then were trying to get her off of the field with dignity before she lost it. Something happened.

"Al got a call while you were pitching. Mike's in the hospital. Some sort of accident and he's unconscious. Ev and I are going to drive you there now."

And she did, she lost it. She began to feel her legs crumple underneath her. Blip held her up and escorted her into the clubhouse. As they made their way, Al called Oscar and had him find Evelyn to meet Blip and Ginny in the locker room. "I know you don't want to, but you have to change out of your uniform. You don't want any more attention drawn to you at the hospital than necessary."

Ginny became a robot out of cleats. All she could think about was getting to Mike. _**Mike had to be okay.**_ Ev helped her change and gather her things. Blip and Ev tried to talk to her to keep her calm in the car on the way to the hospital. Ev called the hospital ahead of time to find out exactly where they needed to go once they arrived. She didn't really hear a word of what was going on in the car. She was focused on all the possibilities of their life together. _**Mike had to be okay.**_ They made their way up to his room where someone was was just exiting.

"Ms. Baker. I'm Alan and I've been the recovery nurse tending to your fiancé." In this moment, she was glad this man knew who she was and that she was someone special to the man inside the room. He continued, "I'm sorry we didn't call earlier. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I wanted to prepare you first." It was clear he was blocking the trio's entrance to the room. "My understanding is Mr. Lawson was in a car accident that was not his fault. The police will be by once he regains consciousness. Right now we have him in a medically induced coma until some of the swelling in his head goes away. He also ha a breathing tube because one of his lungs collapsed and his breathing was so labored he wasn't getting enough oxygen."

This was sounding bad. _**Mike had to be okay,**_ Ginny thought again. Nurse Alan continued, "When your fiancé arrived he was so badly injured, the admitting staff didn't recognize him. His phone and wallet were thrown from the car, so they had to wait for the police to identify the owner of the car before we could identify who the driver was. Don't worry, we began treating him immediately. In addition to his collapsed lunch and the swelling in his head, he had a ruptured spleen, which required an immediate operation. He also has two broken ribs, which are partially to blame for the collapsed lung. And we expect him to have some 'whip lash type effects along his spinal column, so he'll need to be in a neck brace for a few weeks. He's going to have a lot of bruising and as I mentioned earlier, he has some swelling in the head in addition to multiple lacerations on his face and upper body. The other driver didn't make it, so consider yourself lucky."

' _Lucky…_ ' was she hearing all of this correctly? Ginny was pretty sure that Blip and Ev were holding her up at this point, she felt like everything had been sucked out of her. _**Mike had to be okay,**_ Ginny thought. "Can I see him now?"

Alan started to open the door… "Brace yourself. He doesn't look the same. He's pretty beat up. But everything on the surface will heal and he'll look like himself again soon enough. His doctor will be back by in a few hours to check on him and you can ask any other questions. Until then, I'm just around the corner at the nurses station." All four of the entered the room one by one. As soon as it looked like Ginny wasn't going to freak out, Alan left. Being a ballplayer, Ginny had seen her share of bruises, cuts and scrapes. So she had hoped she would be able to hold it together.

No such luck. Ginny's eyes started to well up. Ask anyone else to identify this man, and they probably wouldn't have been able to. But under the bruising and the cuts, she saw the laugh line on his forehead. And could still see remnants of the grease from the car he had been working on earlier in the day under his nails. She lifted his hand and felt the callouses and her tears fell. Blip pulled a seat up behind Ginny for her to sit in. He knew she wasn't going anywhere that night. It was already 8:00.

"Hey Gin, I'm going to run over to your house to get you some stuff to stay the night here. Blip will stay with you until I get back." Ev offered.

Ginny nods and tells her the security code and gives her the keys to the house. Then she hands Blip her phone. "Call Amelia please. Going to be a circus and I… I can't… I need to be here with him." _**Mike had to be okay.**_

Blip stepped outside the room and made the call as Ev leaves. About an hour later Evelyn came back with a bag. She really was the best at predicting what would be needed at times like this. They sat with her in silence for a bit longer until Ginny finally spoke up. "Thanks you two. Sorry you missed them game, but I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you two here." Ginny didn't look up, just stared at Mike's hand.

Blip placed a hand on her shoulder. "You two are family. Don't worry about me missing a game."

"Go home. You've got the boys. Get some sleep and come back tomorrow."

"Are you sure? We could take turns." Evelyn answered.

"I'm sure. I'll text you both if I get any updates once I speak to the doctor." They both hugged her and left around 9:00.

Around 9:30, two doctors came in, along with Alan to check on Mike. "I see the fiancé has been located. I hope apologies were made for our delay in contacting you. My name is Dr. Mark Harris."

"Yes sir. I'm Ginny Baker."

"You don't need to tell me. I'm a huge fan. So it says something about how bad Mr. Lawson looked when I didn't recognize him. The team got him cleaned up, we've given him anti-inflammatory meds in his IV and I can already tell a difference. He's looking much better."

"What recovery timeline are we looking at Doc? When will he wake up? I want to take him home." Ginny asked.

"My shift is ending now, but I'll be back in the morning. The broken ribs were causing extremely labored breathing. I'm going to remove the breathing tube now."

The worried look on Ginny's face must have set off an alarm. Finally, the other doctor spoke up. "Dr. Harris is going off shift, but I'll be here all night to monitor him. I'm Dr. Caroline Matz." And she extended her hand to Ginny.

Just then Al and Buck came in. Was it that late already? Was the game over? "You can keep going." This is the team Manager, Al and Assistant Manager, Buck who are going to want to know what's going. I'll bring them up to speed on the rest.

By the look on Al and Buck's face you could tell they had not been prepared for what they encountered. Mike didn't look like Mike, at all. His face was beaten and swollen. His large body was limp.

Dr. Matz continued talking while Dr. Harris and nurse Alan began to remove his breathing tube. Al immediately went to wrap his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Mr. Lawson's has all the monitors that will let our team and I know if anything is wrong with his breathing overnight. We want to get him breathing and back on his own as quickly as possible. It looks as though the collapsed lung is functioning for itself, so we want to get the tube out. This is a good thing. We'll stopped the meds that keep him in the coma in the morning. He could wake up 6 to 12 hours after that, but they can take up to 24 hours to wear off. But I need to warn you, that he may also still be in a natural coma and we won't know that for up to 24 to 36 hours. I wish I could give you a better timeline, but best case scenario is a weeks here, but it could be several weeks or even months. You need to be patient and prepare yourself for the long haul."

 _ **Mike had to be okay.**_

Once the tube had been removed, both doctors checked his stats and looked confident. Dr. Harris needed to head out. "Ms. Baker, honor to meet you. My shift is ending now, but I'll be back in the morning. I wish it had been in a different situation. Until then, you are in great hands with Alan and Dr. Matz." And he left. Dr. Harris stayed and Alan stayed a few minutes longer while Ginny brought Al and Buck up to speed. She kept looking over at Dr. Matz for assurance she was giving out correct information.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on hour patient. Try to get some rest yourself. These first few hours are the worst." Then Dr. Matz and Alan left the room and it was nearly 11:00 at night.

"Baker, can I get you anything?" Al asked, not knowing what else to do in this situation. He had players who's significant others had been sick or been injured. He had players who had been sick or injured. But this was one-in-the same.

"Al, if Sonny's wife was laying in this bed, what would you do for him?" She knew what she wanted, but wanted to make sure she wasn't asking too much. She needed time off to be there for the love of her life. That's what he was and it hit her. He wasn't just her fiancé, a man teammate she had fallen in love with. Mike, with all his flaws, was her perfect match to all of her flaws. _**Mike had to be okay.**_

"If this were Sonny, or Blip or any other guy on the team, I would suggest going on the DL for a few games until you have a better idea of what is going on. I'll let it be your call. But I think you should take some time, Baker."

"I don't think I can leave here until I know he's going to be okay. My head won't be in the game. I'll be no good to the team… The team, do they know?"

"Sanders called me when he left here earlier. I waited until the end of the game to let the rest of the team know. I figured you wouldn't want visitors right away. We don't leave for Boston for a few days. But let us know when it's okay to come by."

"Let's wait to see how Mike's doing in the morning. I think he might scare a few people right now. I mean I'm scared and barely holding it together myself. Thanks for being here." She said with a yawn.

"You okay if we head out. I mean we can stay if 'ya need." Buck asked.

"No guys. Thanks. I'm going to get some sleep. Not much happening right now. I'll call." And with that, Ginny is left alone in the hospital room, sitting in a chair leaning over Mike, holding his hand. For the first time in her life, she would give up everything, even baseball to have Mike be better. She's already lost her dad. She couldn't lose Mike. **_Mike had to be okay._**

* * *

 ** _Sorry to end on a little cliff hanger... The next chapter should come in a week._**


	7. In Instant: Part 2

**_It's been said time and again, life can change in an instant… And that change can make you realize what is truly important._**

* * *

Ginny had been at the hospital with Mike since 8:00 Friday evening. Sitting in the most uncomfortable chair leaning over Mike's bedside, holding his hand. There was nothing more she could do for him in this hour. Nurse Alan entered the room just before midnight. Alan laid his hand on her shoulder to gently get her attention, not knowing if she was awake or asleep. "Ms. Baker…" Ginny lifted her head from Mike's bedside. "I go off shift in a few minutes. I wanted to set you up for the night." He extended his arms full with a pillow and blanket to Ginny. "We also have a few of these for extreme situations, where a loved one stays in the room overnight." And he went out side of the room and wheeled in a reclinable chair. "It's not a bed, but it's better that what your currently sitting in."

Ginny stood up to put the pillow and blanket on the new chair and started to cry. She tried hide her tears, but Alan came up behind her and gave her a hug. "It's always hardest in the middle of the night. Our loved ones look most vulnerable when there is no one else around. He's got you fighting and he's a fighter. Get some rest and things will look better in the morning."

She nodded and settled down in the new chair. Alan continued. "Why don't you slip off your tennis shoes and see what that friend of yours brought you? I'll be back tomorrow evening." Before Evelyn had left, she gave Alan a quick rundown of the contents of the bag, which included fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm overnight, earplugs and an eye mask. Ginny found these items, which definitely helped her sleep through the next few hours, especially since nurses and doctors came in to check on Mikes' vitals every hour.

The sun started to come in through the blinds around 6:00 and at about 7:00, now Saturday, Ginny was no longer able to ignore the sunlight, even with the eye mask. She got up to use the bathroom and then she needed to search out some food. She came out of the attached bathroom to find Amelia in the "bad" chair, the one that didn't recline. She held out a bag of McDonalds and a large soda with a stoic face.

"I've never been so happy to see you." Ginny took the food, set it aside and hugged Amelia, which Amelia was completely unprepared for.

"If I had know a bag of fast food would get this type of reaction, I would have started all our meetings this way. But seriously Gin… I'm so sorry for you… and Mike." And then Amelia's eye's looked over at the man laying motionless in the bed.

"What are you doing here so early? I didn't expect to see you here in San Diego. I figured you could manage any press issues from L.A." Ginny took the bag of food and sat down to start eating.

"I know our relationship has been strained. But you are still important to me, and I couldn't leave you alone. Not now. Eliot and I will take turns here during the day in case any reporters make it past security. By the way, thank Blip for putting me on the approved guest list."

Ginny hadn't even thought of that, it could really become a circus in here if their wasn't control over who was able to visit.

"So far, Eliot and I haven't seen anything in the media about the accident. I hate to ask, but I need to know… Do you have any more information on what happened?"

"All I know is Mike wasn't at fault. The other driver died." And the tears came again as flashes of her father being thrown from the car so many years earlier, ran through her head.

Amelia got up out of her seat and came over to kneel down in front of Ginny. "Mike is here, he survived. I know this brings back so many memories. But stay with me. You can do this. Do it for him. If the roles were reversed, you know he would be moving heaven and earth for you."

Ginny wiped her eyes. "Yeah… you're right. I got this." She said intermixed with sniffles.

"So let's talk strategy. I think we say nothing until the media finds out, but have a press release ready to go. Eliot should be here soon. Then I'll head over to the police station to get an official report to make sure anything we release is accurate. Do we have any information on his recovery?"

The ladies got to speaking on everything Ginny knew thus far. Amelia was beginning to understand the depth of the situation. Just as she was getting a full grasp on it, Dr. Harris came in.

"Morn'n Ms. Baker, and friend. How'd our patient do last night? No surprises, I assume?"

"Well he did try to grope me in the middle of the night, but that's normal for Mike." Ginny said sarcastically… Mike was still in his medically induced coma and hadn't moved an inch on his own.

"I like you. He is breathing really well on his own since we removed his breathing tube. So now I'm going to send him down for some scans and see how the swelling in his head is doing. Hopefully, we can wake him up soon and get him moving. Then the real healing begins." He looked information gathered during the night. "They'll be in to get him in about 20 minutes. It will take a bit to get the images back to me. It's not a fast process, so don't expect me back here for another hour or so. I like to make sure that people know that slowness is not bad news. Sit tight, and I'll see you in while.

And about two hours later, sometime around 10:00 am, Dr. Harris was back in Mike's room. Amelia had left and Ginny was alone, half asleep. She has assumed her position, sitting in the "bad" chair, resting her head on his bed, holding his calloused hand. "I've got good news Ms. Baker. The swelling has gone down enough to take him off of the meds keeping him asleep."

"Remind me again… How long until he wakes up? It's been a long night." Ginny asked.

"Don't expect any signs for at least 6 to 12 hours. But for some patients, it can take longer. We'll keep a close eye on him and the monitors attached to him will alert our staff as soon as he begins to come out of the coma. But let us know if you notice anything." A few nurses came in looking at the computers and his IV's. Then they all headed out.

Ginny sat in the room alone once again. **_Mike had to be okay._**

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Eliot who would be on his way to the hospital soon. She needed his help looking up some information. Plus she wanted him to bring more food for her.

Eliot arrived around noon with a bag of In N Out and handed her a piece of paper with a few phone numbers on it. Then he stared at Mike.

"You're the best. Mind if I make these calls before I eat?" Ginny asked.

Eliot just shook his head, in disbelief that a man as powerful as Lawson, lay so motionless and helpless.

Ginny picked up her phone and dialed the number Eliot handed her.

A woman's voice answered on the other end. "Hellooo…"

 _"Hi Rachel. It's Ginny Baker, I know I'm the last person you expect or want to hear from, but it's about Mike. He's in the hospital." Silence. "Look, I know things ended awkwardly between you two, but Mike has always said there will be a part of him that loves you, so I was assuming that a part of you would always love him. I figured you should find out from me instead of some random person or through one of your media connections that he was in a car accident that landed him in the hospital."_

 _"Why did he have you call instead of calling himself? Just like him."_

 _"Rachel, he's unconscious! In a medically induced coma. The doctor is hoping he'll wake up later today or tomorrow, but they aren't sure. If you want to see him, you can text me on this number and I'll add you to the guest list. But this isn't some game he's playing." And with that she hung up. Rachel texted that she would be down Sunday._

The next two calls went about the same as the call to Rachel. The second call was to Mike's mom and the third call was to Mike's dad. Ginny felt they both deserved to know how serious of a situation he was in.

Now to food. Ginny ate, then slept some more, since there was a chance she was in for another long night waiting for Mike to wake up from the coma. While she sleptEliot monitored social media and other websites for signs that the accident had been picked up. He and Amelia emailed and called working on a press release to go out as soon as needed.

Al and most of the team had texted Ginny. Eliot handled all of these as well. He responded with Mike's status, letting them know it still wasn't a good time to come by, maybe tomorrow. The team was leaving for Boston on Tuesday and she new they wanted to see him, but it just didn't seem right for them to see their Captain like this. Blip and Ev texted, and Eliot suggested they bring dinner by for their friend.

By 4:00 Ginny told to Eliot that he should head out for the day. It could still be a while longer before Mike woke and she new Blip and Ev would be by later.

6:00 came and so did the Sanders, with food as promised. "Real Food! Bless you. I'm dreading the day when I have to eat hospital food. You all have been so good to me."

Blip pulled the bag away from her. "There is a condition to getting this." Ginny looked at him puzzled. "When was the last time you left this room?"

"I guess I haven't since last night."

Ev's turn… "Well then, you and I are going to dine in the hospital court yard. Blip will sit here with Mike. Anything changes, we'll have our phones out and he'll call us. But you need to get outside, and walk."

Ginny new better than to argue with Ev. She leaned over to kiss Mike's forehead. She whispered she loved him in his ear and left. The ladies were only gone for about 20 minutes when Blip called. Ev answered on speaker phone. "No change in Mike, but the police are here and wanted to speak to Gin."

"Go Ginny, I'll pack up here and meet you back there." Ginny hurried through the hospital to Mike's room. To find the police.

"Ms. Baker?"

"Yes, Call me Ginny. What can I help you with?"

"I'm officer Martinez. How much do you know about yesterday's events?"

"I've only been told that Mike wasn't at fault and the other driver didn't survive."

"That is all true. The other driver was a college student. She had been up studying all night for an exam. Her route to school crossed Mr. Lawson's path to Petco Park. We think she fell asleep at the wheel, based on what her parents said and the way her car swerved into oncoming traffic and hit your fiancé's car." The officer paused to give Ginny a minute to take it in. Blip stood up and motioned for Ginny to sit down. "The other driver died instantly. Because the accident occurred during the day, there were enough witnesses calling 911 and help was onsite immediately. We think this is what saved his life."

By now Evelyn had re-joined them in Mike's room. We have had a request from the driver of the other car. They are grieving for their daughter, but would also like to apologize to you and see Mr. Lawson. We have advised against this, but said we would pass this along. They do not know who their daughter hit, so they are not looking for fame of any sort. You can say no and we will completely support you."

"I agree with you. Not now, if… When Mike wakes up, he can decide if he want's to meet them. This isn't my call to make. Can I get back you to you when he wakes up?"

"Yes Ms. Baker. I'll let the family know, not now. Here's my card." And Officer Martinez handed Ginny his card. "Can you also just let me know when he wakes up. I was first on the scene of the accident and I want to know how he's doing. I'm a huge Padres fan. Have been since I was a kid. Love seeing you both play."

"Yes sir." And Ginny put the card with other paperwork she had been collecting over the past 24 hours. The officer left and Blip, Ev and Ginny sat in silence until Nurse Alan came in.

"Miss me? I'm back on shift. I'll be here all night tonight." Alan said as he began the standard checks on patient Mike.

"Nice to see you." Ginny said. Alan had been so comforting to her last night when she needed it most.

"So we're waiting for your man to wake up. Can I make a suggestion? I've seen it help things along once you get past the 8-10 hour mark, when all the medicine causing the medical coma should be out of his system. I've had it work several times. No scientific proof, but I think it helps."

"I'll try anything to help him wake up." Ginny said.

"Talk to him. Soft, in his ear. Tell him anything from how much you care about him, to a recap of the day. Tell him what you're watching on TV. Keep it positive what ever you say. And hold his hand or put your hand on his shoulder. Contact with you is important. This won't be immediate. But when he begins to wake, it will also keep him calm because you will be the first thing he feels and hears. Which will keep his heart rate low, also important. When he begins to wake, he won't know where he is or what's going on. Think about what you'll tell him, that he's safe and you're here. Those can be the most important things he could hear right now."

"Okay…" Ginny shifted into the "bad" chair to be closer to Mike.

Blip turned on the TV. "ESPN recaps should make him want to get up out of that bed." Said the best friend.

They took turns talking to Mike. Ginny never letting go of his hand. By 8:00, Mike still hadn't shown any signs of waking. "Guys… you should get home to the twins. I'll text you if anything changes."

"Thanks. You know the rest of the team doesn't care what he looks like. They just want to be here to help." Blip said.

"I know. But there just wasn't much to do today. And seeing him like this. I just don't think he'd want that. Maybe tomorrow." As the Sanders were collecting their things to leave, a news flash came on ESPN…

[BREAKING NEWS… PADRES CATCHER MIKE LAWSON IN FATAL ACCIDENT, STORY AT 9:00.]

Ginny picked up her phone, "Amelia… Yeah I saw it on TV too… Glad you're on it. Thanks." And she hung up. Amelia was taking care of the media. She would make sure what ever was said on ESPN was accurate. Then she dialed another number.

"It's Ginny again."

"Is it true? Did Mike pass?" Said a somber female voice on the other line.

"No, that's why I'm calling. I saw the news flash and they have it wrong. The fatality was the driver of the other car. The tagline is misleading. I'm with him right now. He's doing better than this morning and we're hoping he'll wake up from the coma soon. I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you Ginny. Thank you for thinking of me. I'll see you tomorrow." And she hung up.

The Ev asked, "Who was that second call to?"

Ginny replied, "Rachel. I called her earlier, along with Mike's mom and dad. I figured they each deserved to know."

"You are a good woman. The best for Mike." Said Blip. Both Sanders hugged Ginny and left for the evening.

Ginny changed the channel to the Travel Channel. Settled in next to Mike and began to tell him of the cool places they could go on their honeymoon. He just needed to wake up. By 10:00 she'd switched over to HGTV and started talking to Mike about what type of house they were going to need when they had kids. It was when she started talking about kids that she felt a twitch in his hand. So she kept talking about kids, and raised her other hand to his cheek - kissing it in between brushing her thumb down his jaw line.

And then, around 10:30 he coughed a little and opened his eyes. She was about 6 inches from his face. "Mike, babe. Stay calm and look at me. It's Ginny. I'm right here for you."

 _ **MIKE WAS OKAY!**_

Mikes throat was dry and it was hard for him to talk at first. He tried to swallow and found that difficult. His body hurt, everywhere, and he had a headache that doubled his worst hangover. Yet in all the pain, there was Ginny's face looking at him like the day he'd proposed to her. Like she had just been given the best gift of her life.

"Old man, you were in a really bad car accident, but you're gonna be okay…" She leaned in to kiss him. It hurt to kiss but he didn't care. "I'm gonna call for the nurse to come check you out." She leaned up and pressed the red medical alert button. In came Nurse Alan and another nurse on call.

Ginny turned to Alan, "Looks like your suggestion worked." Alan looked at Mike and smiled an 'I told you so' smile and went straight to looking at Mike's vitals.

"Hi Mr. Lawson. I'm Nurse Alan. Nice to finally meet you. I'm sure you have a LOT of questions. But first how are you feeling?" Mike attempted to say somwthing but still couldn't talk. "Let's start by getting you some water. I'll be right back."

It was only a few minutes and Alan was back in the room with a cup and a straw. "Just a few sips for now, we're going to ease back into everything."

"Thanks." Mike said with an extremely hoarse tone. "I feel like I was hit by a train."

"We can give you something for the pain. We had you in a medically induced coma, so we didn't have you on any pain meds." Alan said.

"Just an over the counter, like Aleve or Ibprofen. Can we see how that works before trying anything stronger? Wait... did you say medically induced coma? What happened?" He looked outside and saw that it was dark. "Gin, why aren't you at the game?"

"Cap, the game was last night. We won, but I was pulled in the first inning, with Blip. He and Ev drove me over here. To be with you. You were in a car accident. The other driver died on impact."

"Was it my fault?"

"No!. No, it was her fault, she hadn't been to sleep all night and fell asleep at the wheel, swerved into your lane and hit you. You were barely conscious when you were transported to the hospital, but because of the swelling in your head and other injuries, they placed you in a medically induced coma to help you heal as fast as possible." Alan spent the next 20 minutes going over Mike's medical event of the past 24 hours.

Meanwhile, Ginny sent out a flurry of texts letting those closest to Mike know he had woken up. Alan left the room after advising both of them to try to sleep.

"You scared me Mike." And Ginny laid her head on the pillow next to Mike while she stood next to his bed. Then if dawned on Mike, that Ginny lost her dad to a car accident as well.

"I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere until I get a few kids from you." Even in his pain, he could still make her smile.

"So the team wants to see you before they leave for Boston, and Rachel is coming up tomorrow. She's been really worried about you. Oh, and there is a chance that the world thinks your dead, but Amelia is working on that – stupid media."

"Rachel is coming?"

"Yeah, I called her, and your mom and dad. I thought they deserved to hear it from me, and not through the media."

"You blow me away Baker. How'd I get so lucky?"

"It was your narcissism." She said sarcastically.

"So you need to leave town Tuesday with the team?" Mike's voice turned somber.

"Nope, you're stuck with me. I'm on the DL with you for right now."

"Baker…" He growled.

"Look Lawson, if I was in that bed, would you be going to Boston?"

"Well no. But…"

"No Buts… I'm staying here until we figure out next steps. The team is on board." Just then Dr. Matz came in and introduced herself.

"So Doc. I've heard all about how bad I've been beat up. Now how long 'til I'm all better."

"You should be able to leave here on a few days. You'll need to be able to eat regularly. It would be great if you could moved some as well. Because of the broken ribs and the removal of your spleen, you are looking at recovery at home of about 6 weeks." She paused to let it register with Mike.

"So I'm out for the season."

"I'm afraid so."

It was something Ginny hadn't wanted to think about. She was afraid how much it would affect Mike. It was his last season. Maybe he could rehab and wait one more season… Maybe… Something…

"Okay…" And he looked at Ginny. "But I'm alive, and from everything I've heard in the last few hours, that is nothing short of a miracle."

They settled in for the night. Unlike last night, Ginny woke every time a nurse or doctor came in to check on Mike. She too, wanted to make sure he was still okay.

By Sunday morning Mike was more alert, and definitely looking forward to visitors. Various team members came and went throughout the Sunday and Monday. Al stopped by, relieved to see Mike awake. Even Rachel's visit went better than expected. She was genuinely concerned for Mike, and grateful to Ginny for respecting her past relationship with him. But as each of his visitors came and went, Mike and Ginny evaded the question of recovery. They both knew his season was done, but they wanted to wait a bit to tell the rest of the team.

Mike's mom and dad never did stop by. But they each did text her a few times to make sure he was doing okay.

And Amelia had made sure the stories on air were accurate, no Mike Lawson wasn't killed, he was on his way to recovery. They would not release the name of the other driver, to respect the privacy of the grieving family.

It was five days after the accident, but Mike was released to go home. Home.

 _ **MIKE WAS OKAY!**_

* * *

 _ **These chapters are dedicated to a dear friend of our family who was killed in a similar accident. A woman was behind the wheel of a car who had been up all night studying. Sleep deprived and swerved into oncoming traffic.**_


	8. Going Home

Who knew going home from the hospital could be so exhausting...

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to post new chapters... Real life keeps getting in the way...

* * *

Getting Mike home wasn't as easy as Ginny had thought it would be. He couldn't walk on his own yet and still required 24 hour care for at least another week or two. As a nurse was helping to Mike into another of Mike's cars, Ginny fumed… "Can we pleeaaase talk about this later?"

"No, Baker. No we can _**NOT**_. You need to be out practicing today and back in the game ASAP. I told you. We can afford home health care for me. Have fun with all the ' _old Man_ ' jokes you want, but I got someone to help me so you can get back out there."

The discharge nurse said a polite, but awkward, good-bye and shut his car door. And Ginny slid into the drivers seat. "Buckle up. Saved your life last time. I really hate driving now, you know."

"I know Gin. You focus on driving. I need to make a call to call the agency to let them know I've been discharged and we should be home in 20."

"How do you always get your way? If I wasn't head over heals in love with you… ugghhh…" And with that she leaned over, kissed his forehead, checked his seatbelt, put both hands on the steering wheel and sighed. "Make your call, then no talking. And no radio. I hate driving right now."

The ride was silent the rest of the way home. There was clearly a disconnect between them. Mike's season was obviously done, but Ginny hadn't even considered her season. Mike on the other hand wasn't gong to bring her down with him. The team had left for Boston that morning. Al had called before take-off, assuming she would stay on the DL for the Boston series. Should they win this series, Al hoped to have her back in the line up for the next round of play-offs. She had become one of his best closers. She made the mistake of taking the call on speaker-phone and Mike heard every bit.

They pulled up to their house to be greeted by a tall beautiful brunette nurse standing in the driveway. Mike immediately shouted "Oh, hell no!"

"Babe, I don't care how pretty the nurses are, I trust you."

The nurse opened his door as soon as Ginny put the car in park. Mike just kept saying "No… no…. nooo….." again and again.

"Hi Mikey… Nice to see you. I was so excited to see your name come up."

"This isn't going to work, Vicky I'm calling the agency as soon as we get inside."

Ginny's head snapped over, _'Mikey?'_ ' _Vicky_?' No intro's needed? Who was this lady?

"But Mikey, we'll have so much fun together." Vicky wasn't exactly a bubbly bimbo type. On first glance, a person would assume she could hold a decent conversation. But the way she was looking at Mike, and referring to him… _Mikey_?

"Vicky, I don't think you've met my _**fiancé**_ , Ginny. Which is why _**you**_ can't be here."

Yup, she was a former groupie… just awesome.

"Well at least let me help get you inside." Vicky said. "I have to say, I thought the Ginny/Mike stuff was all just a media ploy."

"No." Mike and Ginny both yelled in unison. Then Ginny proudly flashed her engagement ring.

They gingerly helped Mike into the house. His ribs were sore. His stiches, not yet healed from his spleen being removed. Body covered in bruises. But he was alive.

They sat him on the couch, rather laid him down. It was funny how much energy it took him to get into and out of the car. He was already tired and wanting to sleep.

"I guess I'll leave." Vicky said. "Sorry it didn't work out."

"Good idea…" Ginny didn't bother seeing the woman to the door. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just more concerned with Mike. "See, I need to be here with you and not at Petco practicing."

"Give me my damn phone… and go get ready. The gym at Petco will be open for a few more hours. I bet we can have someone here in two hours. I'll sleep for most of the afternoon anyway, so it won't be a problem."

Ginny tossed his phone on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere if there isn't someone here to look after you. You heard what the doctor said… not for the next week until we go back for your check up. You are to have someone with you 24-7, Mister!" Then she stormed off to take a shower.

About 30 minutes later she emerged back downstairs fully expecting that whatever "agency" Mike had on speed dial wouldn't be able to help him out on such short notice. Mike was asleep on the couch with the TV on a low volume.

Ginny went to grab something from the fridge. The sound of bottles clinking together when the door pulled open must have woken Mike. "Good Luck Baker. Someone should be here in… what time is it? Soon."

"I'm not comfortable with this… leaving you."

"Well I told them to make sure they screened to make sure none of the nurses they send over had ever had any dalliances with me. Geez, I'm so sorry Gin."

"It's not that… Well yeah, I hate being reminded of just of many women you slept with in between Rachel and I. And for the record… NEVER tell me how many… NEVER! But I almost lost you. And do you realize I haven't left your side for more than 30 minutes at a time since I got to the hospital. So to leave you for even a hour to practice… That means I'm back in the game."

"You should want back in the game Baker!" He winced because of the pain from nearly shouting. The conversation had definitely escalated.

"If the Padres win, the next series is likely at home. But then what? If we win that series, I'm on the road and you're not. You're here."

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm alive and not six feet under… So get your perfect pear-shaped ass back out there and play. When we first got together, I was so worried I was going to be the end of your career. And here we are… You not playing because of me. I'll be fine… Get. Back. Out. There." Mike said defiantly as though he was back in the club house talking to a Ginny Baker from three years ago, not his battery mate and fiancé. Now Ginny was pissed at the way he just spoke to her. She sat herself down and chose not to respond. He was in pain. They would talk about it later.

The next 15 minutes were filled with silence. Mike lay half asleep on the couch and Ginny sat on a barstool in the kitchen reading on her phone until the doorbell rang. Ginny jumped up to get the door.

"Hi, I'm here to help Mr. Lawson. My name is Tina Montes." A petite but muscular woman, in her mid 30's held her hand out. "Yes, I know I'm small, but I've had many clients who were much larger than Mr. Lawson. I'm stronger than I look." Ginny knew she'd like this lady. Not one to be underestimated.

"I'm Ginny, should I go over his meds and discharge papers with you? He's half asleep right now. And he's insisting I get to practice."

"Sure thing. His team of doctors faxed over his discharge papers, but I always like to go over things with those that have spent time with the patient. Only so much makes it to paper."

Ginny and Tina got to work going over everything. Tina would be at their house pretty much anytime Ginny couldn't be there and then some. Ginny also offered her a guest bedroom in case she wanted to stay the night instead of driving home late if Ginny had a night game.

Once Ginny felt okay with Tina, she went over to wake Mike. "Old man…" Ginny took his hand and kissed his forehead, much the same way she did when he was unconscious in the hospital. Mike woke gently. He slept a lot these days, but not very soundly. Hospitals are noisy, even in the middle of the night. "Since you are trying to get rid of me, I'm going to go. My replacement is here." And Ginny motioned over to Tina who smiled back.

"You know I love you and it's for your own good, right?" Mike said

"Yeah… Yeah…. Go back to sleep. Tina _**WILL**_ call me if anything is wrong or if she has any questions." Ginny leaned over to kiss him again and got up to leave, still noticeably concerned about leaving him behind.

Tina followed Ginny to the door. "It's hard to leave a loved one behind, especially when he just got home from the hospital today. Here is my card and cell number. Stay at the gym for 3 hours or just 30 minutes. What ever you are comfortable. I won't take offense if you come home early. That is your loved one in there."

Ginny lasted two hours at the gym. She pitched a little, but ironically it was the batting cage that helped work out some of her frustration. But Petco was lonely with limited staff and no teammates there to keep her going. She picked up dinner on her way back to the house, enough for three just in case Tina stayed. Frankly, she was hoping for the extra company. It was an odd juxtaposition… Ginny didn't want to be away from Mike, but she was furious with him at the moment.

As luck would have it, Mike was back asleep when she arrived back home. Tina caught Ginny up on the 30 minutes that Mike actually spent awake. Tina shared dinner with Ginny, then headed out. She'd be back the next day to help out for several hours to allow Ginny to practice again and run a few errands - their fridge was empty.

Ginny grabbed a blanket from upstairs and settled into a chair nearby Mike. It was then she was so very grateful she had insisted on changing out the furniture in the living room a while back. As much as she would love to be upstairs in her bed, their recliner chair was leaps and bounds better than the recliner chair in the hospital.

Ginny nodded of herself. If nothing else, she had learned in the hospital, it was to sleep when she could, don't waste an opportunity to get some rest when you have meds to deal with throughout the night. She'd been asleep about 45 minutes when she heard Mike attempting to get up on his own.

"You know you're not supposed to walk without someone near you yet." And Ginny jumped into action. "I brought dinner home. I can bring it to you so you don't have to walk."

"No, I need to move. I'll walk the _**whole**_ 15 feet to the kitchen. It's only stairs I have issues with." Mike said sarcastically. "Plus, I've been thinking about our bed all day. Think we can get me up those stairs?"

"That is the first thing we have agreed on all day. I can't wait to sleep in that bed!"

Mike had been on steroids to help his lungs, which had increased his appetite significantly. He plowed through the food and Ginny cleaned up after him. No words were exchanged. Then they moved to the stairs and took one step at a time, very slowly up the stairs.

"Remember the first time I stayed the night here?" Ginny asked as they hit the third step of the journey up.

"I'll never forget. You were drunk and kicked out at least a dozen women, then jumped into my pool to sober up because you didn't want our first kiss to be, well… drunk."

"And then we made out like teenagers for the next several hours. Until about 2 in the morning when we were close to falling asleep on that horrible couch you use to have. Then I.." Ginny chimed in smiling for probably the first time that day.

Mike interrupted… "You stunned me when you just got up and headed up the stairs." By now they were at the half way-point. "You stopped about here and looked down at me. And asked if I was coming to bed. I was so afraid that you would wake up the next day and regret everything."

"Is that why you waited another several days to have sex with me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Kissing your best friend is one thing. But sleeping with her? I couldn't risk losing your friendship… As much as I wanted to, and did I ever, I wanted it for the ling run, not just one night." Mike took her left hand and rand his thumb over her engagement finger.

"I've got no regrets old man… I loved you before I could say it out loud. You are my best friend and my lover. But you talk to me again like you did earlier, and you will have regrets. In the clubhouse, you're the 'Captain' and can boss me around. But here, at home, we're equals."

They had made their way to the top of the stairs and were rounding the corner into their bedroom. They stopped and looked at the bed like it was the Holy Grail. Ginny continued, "You get a pass because I know you are in pain and think you are looking out for me. But you don't get to bark orders at me here. Got it?"

"Got it." Mike said with his head hung just a little lower now. He hadn't realized the tone he'd used earlier.

Ginny helped him into bed. She ran back downstairs to get his meds. She set an alarm for 4 hours later to get up and give Mike his next dose. By the time she settled in herself, she was exhausted. But she was in her, their bed. She had nowhere to be in the morning. They had no hospital staff checking vitals hourly. Then she felt Mike take her hand.

"Rookie?" He asked laying flat on his back. Moving about really wasn't an option for his beaten up body right now.

"Yeah…"

"We good?"

"Yeah, we're good." And she squeezed his hand.

That night they sleep better than they had in days. When the alarm went off to give Mike his meds, it was barely noticeable… It took only a few minutes and they were both back to a deep slumber.

Figuring out how to get back to business wouldn't be easy. Things were going to change. It was inevitable, as Mike was going to retire in a few weeks time anyway. Their timeline had been escalated, and Mike wasn't able to leave on his terms, so it made for an unfortunate situation. Or did he really have to leave. But that was a question for another day…


	9. Back to Business

_**Getting back to business during the playoffs isn't as easy as they had hoped.**_

* * *

The sun was beaming through the space where the blinds had yet to meet. Mike was stiff from sleeping in the same position all night, a side effect of his in ability to roll around with broken ribs and healing stitches. He felt a heavy soreness on his chest and realized his fiancé had made her way to his embrace during the night. On any other night, this would be normal, the usually way they woke, tangled in one another. But this morning, the weight of Ginny's head was more than he could handle, yet he had craved her body every night while he was in the hospital. Their bodies were like magnets the first night they were back in the same bed.

"Gin… Babe… Rookie…" Mike gently nudged her. She shifted her head to meet his eyes, hers barely open. "Do you mind moving your head to my arm? Hurts the broken ribs a bit." Ginny started to completely pull away from him. "No! Don't move anything else…" He smirked. "I want the rest of you here next to me. Just need a little weight off the ribs is all."

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I'd decided to smother you. Force of habit." She shrugged.

"Soooo… yesterday, when I yelled at you. I'm so sorry. I didn't handle that well. I'm frustrated. It's just, I want so much for you. For your career, and I don't want to be the reason you don't get all your dreams."

"I told you… F-R-E-E, Free Pass for that one. Pain… meds… messed up sleep… stress." Ginny paused between each. "You've been through the wringer. I get that. But come Thanksgiving weekend, we are officially married. We're in this life together now… We make life decisions together. You don't get to push me back out to the field." She paused and kissed him a little and ran her fingers over his chest. Stopping short of his incision from his surgery. "Think about it… Did you just decide to retire by yourself, or did you include me in that conversation?"

"Well of course I talked to you about it."

"Because _**our**_ life that we are building is bigger than a game." Then Mike's stomach growled and interrupted them.

"You know Rook, you're getting pretty good at those speeches."

"I learned from the best… even if he is a narcissist. Now, what do you want for breakfast, old man…"

 **\- Later that day -**

It was the first day of the Boston Padres series, Wild Card of the playoffs. Tina had come by the house at noon and Ginny headed out to hit the gym and practice. Then she ran a few errands, picked up dinner and made it back to the house in time to shower before the Padres game that evening. Ginny and Tina had some time to chat during dinner the night before while Mike slept. Ginny had learned that in addition to being a certified nurse, she was also a licensed massage therapist, practiced a very holistic lifestyle and was "no nonsense" kind of gal. It was this first set of interactions that made Ginny feel better about leaving Mike in the care of another when he couldn't even get off of the couch on his own.

During Ginny's time away from the house that afternoon, Tina made herself busy prepping meals for Mike to reheat for himself when Ginny was out of the house. (Little did she know - that even if Ginny was home, he would be on his own for food – Ginny still was a dunce in the kitchen.) She moved some furniture around to make it easier and safer for Mike to get about on his own as much as possible.

Mike's physical therapist came by to show Tina exercises for Mike to do daily. In just one week of inactivity, Mike already had a decent amount of muscle atrophy. But more than that, his bad knees and back were locking up from immobility. So now he needed to get up and move at least once an hour. Little Tina was now big Mike's bully to make him move, even if he was sleepy or in pain. The upside having having Tina around was keeping Ginny from being his pushy caretaker and focused just on being his loving fiancé.

Tina stayed for dinner again and planned to only watch the first part of the Padres game even though she had no interest in professional sports. She had noticed the tension from the her first day had lessened today. She was a believer of healing the whole person, not just broken ribs and bruises. Staying for dinner would help her learn a little more into anything that could keep him from fully recovering. She learned a whole lot more than she bargained for.

If Mike could have been up pacing during the game, he would have been. When Mike was anxious, he'd been compared to a caged animal on more than one occasion. Being forced to sit was like a version of unauthorized CIA torture. Ginny stood in his place, rocking from side to side with her hands on her hips. And during commercial breaks, she paced around the living room. All this was because their boys were loosing.

They didn't talk about the game. The only conversations in their glass box of a house were about non-baseball topics. There was nothing they could do about the game in Boston from San Diego. No seventh inning speech Mike could give, no relief pitching Ginny could offer. Tina had stayed on longer than planned seeing the stress and knowing she had a place to stay for the night.

Padres loose 4 to 7 in their first game against the Boston Red Sox. The after-game commentary didn't get any better. There was a lot of discussion if the absence of Ginny and/or Mike caused them to loose the game. It was 11 at night by this point. Mike picked up his phone looking at Ginny. She nodded in agreement. He sent a quick text.

Tina had to ask after so little conversation… "What was all that?"

"What?" Mike asked in return.

"You looked at Ginny and she agreed to something without you saying a word." Tina said.

"Oh, that… I want to finally talk to the press after my accident. Seeing the way those commenters used our absence to flambé the team was _**not**_ okay. I was getting Ginny's approval to email our publicist."

Ginny chimed in… "You spend enough time in our line of work and little things make you recall past conversations. All you need is a head nod or quick signal to be on the same page."

"Man are your kids in so much trouble. They don't stand a chance against you as a team." Tina chuckled. But she noticed Ginny's face went straight at the mention of kids and Mike was instantly excited. Quite opposite reactions from a couple about to walk down the isle.

"Yeah they are." Mike agreed. "But kids are still a number of years out for us." And he winked at Ginny, letting her know he wasn't going to rush her. Then her face softened, knowing she wouldn't need to discuss it tonight.

Tina got up from her chair, "And with that, do you mind if I turn in for the night. I'll probably get up early, head out and then be back here around noon. Mike, need any help upstairs?"

"I'll get him up there, we managed last night." Ginny said softly as she went and sat next to him on the couch, turning off the TV. After Tina made her way upstairs, Ginny leaned into Mike gently as to not hurt his ribs. "I know you're ready for kids now… thank you for being so understanding."

"Gin, if you didn't want kids, I'd still marry you tomorrow. You are the most important thing to me. Kids are just icing on our already amazing cake. Got it?"

"Got it. But I do. Want kids. I wasn't sure until I met you. But now I am. For the longest time, I was just a robot in cleats. You opened my heart to love... to kids."

"Oh, I know. You've mentioned our non-existent kids too often for me to not know. No subtly with you Baker. You've been loud and clear about your intentions with me." And with that she laughed and settled in a little further. The TV was off, it was dark outside and stillness surrounded them. They were always at their happiest when it was just them.

 **\- Wild Card: Game 2 - Padres vs Red Sox -**

With one simple text to Amelia the night before, Mike and Ginny had a small camera crew setting up in their living room around 1:00. Amelia was out back on the phone. Tina arrived back at the house at noon and been warned of the incoming chaos. She had a very brief introduction to the tall blonde, before Amelia ran off to talk to someone on the production crew. Her job was to make sure Mike wasn't in pain, so it wouldn't show on camera.

Amelia had wanted to screen the questions, but Mike and Ginny knew that even if they had a list of approved questions, the interviewer could go off script and still surprise them.

By 2:00 the interview was starting. It was going to be pre-taped, not live, which was a relief in some senses, but always a concern… they never knew what would be edited out.

Ginny sat down next to Mike on the couch, not too close, no touching. This was the first time they had done a joint interview since they announced their engagement/went public with their relationship. And today's interview was about the Padres, about work. It wasn't about them as a couple.

Tina jumped when the lady next to her yelled "ROLLING" which was the cue to the team to begin.

Their interviewer Justin began with general pleasantries, "Mike, you're looking well after the accident. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel like I've been hit by a small truck, but I'm recovering better than expected. Truth is, the other driver didn't survive, so I'll take this pain if it means I'm alive to see another day."

Then Justin turned to Ginny, "This is quite the unique situation. We've seen players out for injuries… and players out for a loved one. But you're out of the game to care for a loved one who is a player. What toll has that taken on you as a key player for the Padres?"

Here it was, the beginning of the questions they knew were coming… and needed to be addressed.

"Justin, the scare of loosing anyone you love one takes a toll. But I believe every person on the Padres roster is a 'Key' player." Ginny responded sincerely.

Justin chimed in, "So you're saying that missing their starting catcher had nothing to do with the Padres loss last night?"

"Yes and no. We are a close-knit group. I think that knowing someone on the team almost _**died**_ affected them as a team. It could have been Mike, or anyone else on the team. But we have a deep and incredibly talented bench." Ginny said with upmost confidence.

It was Mike's turn. "Have you noticed who's been the starting catcher for the majority of the games since mid-season? It's not me. I'm retiring, well, I guess I'm retired now. But in preparation for my retirement, Livan Duarte has had the majority of the starts this second half. And you know what, he's been a great and we've been winning. And Blip Sanders has been an excellent co-captain these last several years and will be an amazing captain next year. This Padres team is completely capable of winning without me. I hate to admit it, but they are." Mike said almost definitely.

Justin started to ask a question, but before his first word came out, Ginny cut him off, "I've always heard that the sign of a great leader is when they are no longer needed. When they can step back, and the group continues to work. Yes, the Padres lost last night. It's why this game is played in a series format. But I believe they will come back. Now that Mike is out of the hospital and settled, I plan to be back as soon as the team needs me."

Now the duo let Justin have his turn. "So what do you think the chances of a repeat World Series title are for the Padres are?" And he left the question open to either Mike or Ginny. Ginny looked straight at Justin knowing Mike was going to field this response.

"Well Justin, statistically, the odds are against us. It's been 17 years since a team has won back-to-back titles. It can be done, and this team is going to do their best to bring it back home again."

"Mike, have you given any thought to holding off on retirement and staying with the game for another year?"

"No Justin, my body is done. I've been lucky for far too many years playing the game I love the most. Now it's time for my next endeavor.

"Speaking of new endeavors," Justin used to shift the conversation. "Have you finalized your wedding plans for your Thanksgiving wedding in Cabo San Lucas?"

It was a good thing there weren't heart rate monitors connected to ether of them, because both of their hearts skipped a beat practically in unison. "Let's just say 'no comment' to that." Ginny responded, trying not to confirm or deny the location and timing of when their wedding would occur.

"Well I imagine your presence is missed in the locker room. It's been great visiting with you today." Justin said.

"Likewise." Mike said

"Thanks for coming over." Ginny said.

Then in the background you could hear "CUT!" yelled by the producer.

A few quick words were exchanged between Justin, Mike and Ginny. The producer spoke to Amelia and the team packed up all with in about 15 minutes. Then it was just Amelia, Tina, Mike and Ginny left in the now very quiet house.

Mike was getting stiff and need to move so he motioned for Tina. While he was getting up Ginny just asked. "How did he know? We had NDA's and everything."

"I don't know" Amelia said. "I even asked the producer, but she wouldn't reveal her source, not that I expected her to."

"Gin, babe… I'm so sorry. What do you want to do?" Mike asked.

"We already paid a pretty large deposit to the hotel for both room nights and catering." Ginny said.

Mike was up and moving, assisted by Tina. "I don't care about the money." Tina looked bewildered at this point.

"Oh, the guy interviewing us asked about our wedding and new the location and date. We've been trying to keep it secret. We wanted it small-ish and private, as in no paparazzi. We've tried so hard to keep our relationship out of the media as much as possible and live as normal of a life as we can."

Tina was beginning to realize that despite their fame, they didn't care about the notoriety, they cared about the relationship. She had an idea, but wanted to think about it for a little bit.

Ginny was still pacing around the room and now her anxiety was getting to everyone. "Hey 43, do you want to take a lap?" Mike asked rather sweetly. "Petco is closing soon, but you're the one looking like the caged animal and that metaphor is usually reserved for me."

"Yeah, let me slip on some tennis and go for a quick run." Ginny responded and headed upstairs. A few minutes later she emerged in workout gear ready to go. Amelia walked out with her to see what she damage control she could do back at her office.

Now that the interview was done, Tina went through Mike's physical therapy with him then did some massage work on his back and legs. While they worked together she thought it would be a good time to bring up something she noticed from the night before. "Mr. Lawson…"

"Tina, call me Mike, please for as much as you're going to be around here, it's Mike to you."

"Ok… Mike. Can I ask a personal question, and if it's too far out of line, I completely understand, you barely know me?"

"Ginny liked you instantly. She trusts you, so that says a hell of a lot. Ask away."

"Yesterday, when I mentioned kids, Ginny kinda froze. Is that a sore subject?"

Mike just chuckled. "No, we both really want kids, like now. But being a professional athlete in a sport that has such a long season… well getting pregnant means sitting part… or all of a season out. I've had a full career. When she's ready, she'll let me know."

"Oh… I guess I was thinking you weren't on the same page…" Mike noticed Tina was a little embarrassed by her question.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Nope… totally on the same page. I'm just letting her write the book. But it's okay that you asked."

"Have you thought about surrogacy, fostering, adoption… or even a puppy until you are ready?" And it was like a light bulb went off in Mike's head. "What… I got you thinking didn't I? That's a look I haven't see on on your face yet." And Tina had a high-pitched cackle Mike hadn't heard before. It was fantastic and broke any remaining tension left in the house. They continued talking about how Mike and Ginny became a couple, the proposal and by the time Ginny was back from her run, Tina was completely in love with the Baker/Lawson love story.

"Hey Tina, since you were here so late last night, you can cut out early today. Just let me shower off first, if you don't mind." Ginny said as she stretched post work out.

"You sure… Mike was just telling me about how many times he's screwed up and you've forgiven him."

"Yeah, but he's my best friend, so I keep him around." Ginny laughed in response.

"So it seems."

 **\- Division Playoffs -**

As Ginny and Mike predicted during their interview, the Padres made it past the Red Sox to the next round of the Playoffs. Ginny was back in the lineup as a relief pitcher, which meant she may or may not get called out to the field. But if - and when, she would be ready.

Mike was progressing well himself. He was walking on his own - mostly. Even though he didn't need Tina as much anymore, Mike and Ginny had fame. So when the Padres had their first practice back at Petco, Tina joined Mike to make sure he didn't have any issues. Tina had learned Mikes cues the way a pitcher learns his (or her) catcher's cues. She knew when Mike was pushing himself too far, needed to sit or need to go home.

Tina and Mike arrived at the end of practice and headed out to the field. Tina was a good looking woman, so it was no surprise the guys snapped their heads around and suddenly got silent when they saw Mike with this 'new' lady. Ginny and Mike realized they hadn't told any of the guys about Tina. She was cute, petite, and the guys had no way of knowing she was in a serious relationship with another woman. From where the players stood, it looked like he arrived with a groupie of days past. Ginny jogged over to her fiancé to greet him. She kissed him then hugged Tina. An audible "Oh" went through the field. Practice was officially done once Mike arrived. Everyone wanted to say hi to their captain.

The team made their way back to the locker room. A few of the guys inevitably tried to hit on Tina with no luck. There were old man jokes and well wishes. Ginny gave Mike his space to take in the adoration of his team. She just leaned against the wall with Tina and smiled at him.

"What was it like in the locker room before you two were dating? If you don't mind me asking?" Tina asked Ginny quietly.

"Oh please girl. You've become part of our life. You're coming over for dinner as soon as you're off payroll. You're part of the family now, like it or not. And when are we going to meet your girlfriend?" And she nudged Tina's shoulder.

"I hope so, I've never had a client that felt like friends instantly. Just tell me when. Jen can't wait to meet you. But I'll warn you. She is a major Ginny Baker fan."

"How am I just now finding this out? You have to bring her to the game tomorrow. But your question… Things were all over the place my first first year in the majors. I had a rule about dating players… He didn't want to mess up my career dating the first female in the league… plus there is our age difference, he had just gotten divorced, we play for the same team, and even the racial difference. There were so many reasons we shouldn't date."

"And yet…" Tina urging Ginny to continue her story.

"And yet all the while we were trying to deny our feelings, our attraction, for each other, we were becoming the best of friends. Until I had a major jealousy fit."

"Ooooh… Mike told me that story! I love that one." They both looked over at him, now sitting in his chair by his cubby, surrounded by the other guys. "Do you think he'll miss all of this?"

"I'm afraid he's going to miss it more than he realizes." Ginny admitted. "I've been trying to convince him to stay on another year. But he swears he's done."

"You all are in an awesome situation that you don't have to worry about your next paycheck. Give him space and time to figure out what's next… don't push him. I've only known you all a little bit, but I just don't see him ending up some deadbeat. He may stumble a little, but that man over there… He's not one to give up – even I can see how stubborn he is."

Ginny knew Tina was right… It had been a rough few weeks. But here they were. Mike was Alive and recovering well. Ginny was back out on the field. Yes, they perfect private wedding was now possibly very public, but at least they still had a wedding to look forward to… A life to look forward to…

* * *

 _ **Up next - A Bawson Wedding!**_


	10. A Season Ending and Two Weddings

The conclusion to "A Long Engagement." Mike finally marries Ginny, but it's not how they planned.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay posting this. Life happens sometimes when we'd rather be writing. The inspiration came from a friend who eloped before her planned wedding. Her parents didn't want her to live with her fiancé prior to getting married, so they went to the city hall for a quickie wedding. She ended up 12 weeks pregnant at her wedding and couldn't drink. Those of us that knew found it hilarious and had a blast drinking her favorite wine in front of her at her own wedding.**_

* * *

A year was a long time for an engagement for Mike and Ginny. Especially after having to hide their relationship for as long as they did.

Mike and Ginny had navigated working together, hiding their feelings from the world, exes', public scrutiny, baseball playoffs including a World Series win, Mike almost dying and the paparazzi. All they wanted to was to be married, and their wedding date couldn't come soon enough. But first they needed to get through the playoffs this year.

A repeat was not in the stars… Not for the San Diego winning the World Series, anyway. The Padres didn't even make it past the Division playoffs…

Their last game had been on the road. While technically, Mike could have flown, he had been highly advised against air travel with such a tight schedule. Mike had been pushing himself in physical therapy. His muscles were starting to return. He was amazed at how fast a muscle could atrophy with the lack of use. Having been laid up in a hospital bed for a week, barely able to walk for two weeks, he was now able to move more on his own post accident. But, because of the long-term damage from the year of baseball on his knees and back, his journey back to the athlete he was just weeks prior was still months away.

So, the with duration of a flight, altitude changes, exposure to germs and illnesses and just the energy needed to get around the airport, all that would keep him from actually enjoying the game once he finally reached his destination. Tina had even offered to come with him. But, Ginny was able to reason with Mike and help him realize it would be in his best interest to stay in San Diego and focus on his recovery.

Since Mike hadn't traveled with Ginny and the rest of the team, he watched the last game from his living room. Tina came over with her partner Jen. The plan was not to stay the night, just to watch the game and be there to hopefully help Mike celebrate. They lost by 3 runs.

"So Mike, we can head out, or we can stick around. You're call Captain…" Jen had only been introduced to Mike and Ginny a week earlier, but like Tina, she felt like family instantly.

"Do you mind hanging out for a bit? I'm wound up and need a distraction. Gin won't be able to Skype for a while. We still have some beer and you never told me how you two met…"

"It's really not that interesting…" Tina trailed off as she went to the fridge to get a round of beers for the trio. "I picked her up in the gym. She was hot and I took a chance she wasn't straight. The rest is history, a two year history." Jen was taller than Tina, with fair skin that would burn if she stayed in the sun for long without sunscreen and light strawberry blonde hair. Jen's complexion was a beautiful juxtaposition to Tina's Hispanic skin tones. Individually, they could both grace of a magazine, but together in public, them made many heads turn, men and women alike.

"Nothing nearly as dramatic as you and Ginny… that's enough drama to make a TV show around!" Laughed Jen.

"Seriously, with my good looks, who wouldn't want to see me every week on TV?" Mike chimed in. Somehow Tina and Jen had a talent for lightening the mood in a room.

The banter continued until they realized Tina and Jen were in no condition to drive home. It was Uber or stay the night.

"Please, stay the night. I'd love to cook breakfast for you. I feel best in the morning and after all the cooking you've done for me, I'd love to repay the favor." Mike asked in a slightly slurred voice after one beer too many.

"Well if you insist." Jen said completely hanging on Tina by this point of the night. Yup, a little tipsy.

"Plus, with time change, Ginny will be back here by 9ish in the morning. I know she'd love to see you both." Mike scribbled something on a sticky note and put it on his phone.

"Ohhh…" Squealed Jen, who was much more of a 'girly' girl than Tina. "What if we all surprised Ginny and showed up at the airport to pick her up!"

"Let's start with breakfast and see if we're hungover. But I love your where your heart is, Red." Tina said as she took Jen's hand and led her up the stairs to the guest room she had become accustom to staying in.

 **Changing Seasons**

Mike's alarm went off at 7:30. He rolled over to find the sticky note from the previous night. 'You promised the girls breakfast…' He got up and made his way downstairs, proud of this seemingly simple action, but he was able to function on his own by now in his own house. Tina was no longer needed as a nurse for daily activity, and was now around for big tasks and really, just her friendship.

He started making breakfast when he noticed his phone light up.

The team flight home was somber. Thank goodness for in-flight WIFI! Ginny distracted herself and texted Mike.

Ginny **[You up Old Man?]**

Mike **[Yup – had 2 hotties stay over last night and I'm fixing them bfast]**

Ginny **[ugh. Jealous. You making my pancakes for tina and jen?]**

Mike **[yes, but I'll make a fresh batch for you when you get home]**

Ginny **[cause you love me or you fear my wrath for making them without me]**

Mike **[both? ;) besides you land in an hour and should be home in 2]**

Ginny **[you feeling ok?]**

Mike **[yeah, what makes you ask?]**

Ginny **[It's the first time you've cooked since your accident]**

Mike **[I guess it is. T & J stayed over after the loss last night. I didn't want to be alone without you. I thought this could be a way for me to thank them… if they ever wake up] **

Ginny **[I'm thinking of legally changing my name to Baker-Lawson.]**

Mike didn't respond immediately and Ginny started to worry. She had been meaning to bring it up, before the accident, but with the playoffs and his recovery, she just hadn't gotten around to it. But seeing this last text, knowing that he wanted to make sure those in his life felt appreciated… made her heart swell.

Ginny **[Sorry to drop this on you in a text. We can talk later when I get home]**

A few minutes still went by then Mike took a selfie of him grinning like a big idiot and sent it to her. Tina and Jen were in the background eating the pancakes Mike had cooked up. **[I think my heart skipped a beat. Took me a minute to respond b/c T & J came down before i read your Baker-Lawson text.]**

Mike **[i never expected this – what ever you want i support, but for the record, I just forgot about the loss last night and can only think about our wedding. I can't wait to make you legally mine.]**

Ginny **[I just fed the narcissistic beast in you. didn't i?]**

Mike **[maybe a little]**

Mike **[jen wants to pick you up at the airport. Says she they have an early wedding surprise for us if you have it in you]**

Ginny **[please. Love a distraction. Plane getting ready to land. See you in 30 – guess this means no to Pancakes ;( ]**

Mike **[Pancakes for dinner?]**

Ginny **[You know the way to my heart!]**

After Mike cleaned up the kitchen, and the were all dressed and ready to head to the airport Tina had one last request. "Uh, Mike…? One small thing I need to know."

"Yeah, T?" Mike responded.

"You and Ginny have valid passports you could access quickly?" Tina asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, in the wall safe in our room. Do I ask now, or later why we need them?"

"LATER!" Both women responded.

"You find out when Ginny finds out." Jen said in excitement.

Mike ran upstairs and came back down only a few minutes later. Tina instead she drive.

Of course the media was at the airport to greet the Padres after they arrived. Mike didn't care about PDA in this moment. He just wanted one Ginny Baker in his arms. Too bad he had to get through the rest of his team greeting him to get to her. Not that he minded too much, he just wanted to feel her in his arms. Once he finally got to her, the press went nuts take pictures of them kissing. They had been fairly discreet avoiding cameras when kissing in public. He just didn't care this morning.

"Baker, apparently, we have somewhere to be." Mike said after he released her from his hug.

They hurried out of baggage claim, leaving their teammates behind. Even though they flew on a charted planes, Ginny had still learned to pack only a carry on so she wouldn't have to wait for any other bags to come out from under the plane. Her bat bag would be delivered to the clubhouse and she could fetch that another day.

Once they got out to curbside pickup, they climbed into Tina's car, not Mike's significantly newer car. Ginny had an odd look on her face, which was compounded when Jen nodded to Mike to give Ginny her passport.

"What do I need this for?" Ginny asked.

"Don't look at me? I'm as clueless as you. Our friends have decided to kidnap us and I am going along with it." Mike said.

"We have something to show you… a possible wedding gift." Tina said.

Jen giggled a little and turned around. "Since we have time to kill on our drive, tell me about your wedding plans."

Ginny started talking about everything from the venue to the flowers and the catering. But it all sounded very clinical. There was no emotion in her voice, even so that Mike noticed it. She didn't seem like she was excited to be getting married.

It was as she stated that she didn't want to describe the dress in front of Mike that he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Babe" He said softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's the media, I thought by having our wedding as far south in Baja Mexico, we could keep it private. But I keep seeing media speculations about which venue it's at, which day it is. One of them is going to get it right and take pictures and plaster them all over the internet. I have this image of us saying our vows and focusing on making sure the cameras don't get me any photos that could be misread, that I miss out on the reason we're doing the ceremony in the first place... " She paused, took in a deep breath. "I'll get over it. I still get you for the long haul. And that is really all I want."

Mike leaned over in the back seat of the car and kissed her. Had they not become so close to the two women in the front seat of the car, it could have been a very embarrassing kiss for a very private Ginny. She still blushed a little because of how deep the kiss was.

When he pulled himself off of her mouth, all he said was "Damn, I'm one lucky SOB."

Meanwhile, Jen and Tina were smiling up front as they neared border patrol at the US/Mexico border.

"Now you now why you need your passport… figured you might want to come back to the U.S. at the end of the day." Tina said.

"You know… I've had it for two years and never used it before today." Ginny said, flipping through the empty pages.

Then Jen had to ask, "Why do you have a passport if you've never used?"

"Uh… ex-boy, well guy I was dating wanted to take me around the world. He pretty much did all the paperwork. I just signed a few papers." Ginny said while avoiding eye contact with Mike.

"And you never went on this awesome adventure, why?" Jen followed up with.

"I was secretly in love with my catcher, but thought he was back together with his ex-wife…" And Ginny rolled her eyes over to Mike.

"Damn you all have the best drama!" Jen exclaimed. "Too bad we didn't know you sooner. I could have quit watching soap opera's and just hung out with you!"

And with that everyone in the car was laughing.

Tina pulled up to a gated drive that was over the top and pushed one of the pre-programed buttons on her car. They drove down a path leading to one main house with some smaller bungalows lining a private beach.

Tina pulled into the circular drive and parked. "Come, let me show you around."

Then Jen said, "You'll love it here. I think this is one of my favorite places on earth."

The home was large, but not over zealous. The Spanish architecture and furnishings were beautiful down to the last detail, but not pretentious. They were given a quick tour of the house, before being led to the back patio. Tina's parents were there and had lunch ready for them.

"Mama! Papa!" And Tina hugged each parent. Jen followed quickly behind, lingering to help Tina's mom set a few final things out on the table. "These are the friends I was telling you about. Mike and Ginny, meet my parents, Javier and Maria."

"Nice to meet you both. Your daughter has been a blessing to us. Really helped me stay focused and Ginny feel better about getting back to work." Mike shook both of their hands.

"You have a lovely home. And your back yard is out of a magazine." Ginny said as she stood their in awe. They had a small patch of grass, impeccably manicured and lined with little shrubs and a gazebo on one side of the lawn. The other side had a crystal blue pool with a few palm trees offering just the right amount of shade. Between the two sections was a modern stone path leading a boardwalk access to the beach beyond.

"Christina!" Maria said "You haven't told them have you?"

"No, I thought I'd let them see first." Tina responded. "Let's eat and then we can talk."

After lunch got underway, Tina started. "Jen and I have been talking about how much you really wanted a private ceremony and we have a suggestion. It's a little sneaky, so we won't be offended if you don't want to take us up on it." Both ladies had a sly smile on their face.

"Well you've gotta finish talking now Tina!" Ginny exclaimed.

"My parents have offered to let you have a secret small ceremony here on the grounds here a week or even a few days before your big wedding. You could invite a hand full of people and that way you'll still have your privacy, but have those you want in attendance. But then still do your big wedding down south. Wear your dress again, or get a new dress. But your actual vows will be only for you. You don't have to answer now… You can think about it, but I know it's coming up soon."

Mike and Ginny were a little dumbfounded. Jen spoke next "Why don't you take a walk on the beach while we clean up lunch?"

While lunch was cleaned up, Mike and Ginny sat on the beach and listen to the waves crash in front of them.

"It's your call Rookie." Mike said. "As long as I'm married to you, I'll follow you to the end of the earth and back."

"What if it get's out? How mad will everyone be that they flew all they way to Cabo San Lucas for a show, not the real wedding?"

"I can tell you are seriously considering this… So how about if I reframe the idea. What if we have a 'civil' ceremony here at Tina's parents, you, me, Blip and Ev, Al can still perform the ceremony? We can do that on the Wednesday before. Then we fly the rest of the way down to the southern part of Baja as schedule on Friday, for the ceremony and a reception on Saturday that we've planned all along. If anyone asks about the date on our marriage license, we can say it was a clerical error. It will only be a few days off, not worth fixing."

"I would love to get to wear my dress twice. You're going to love it. I mean really love my dress Mike."

"No Gin, I'm going to love getting you out of it."

They sat on the beach a few more minutes in silence before Mike motioned to head back in. Mike needed a little help getting up. Bad knees, broken ribs still healing, ailing back. How he had a 20-something fiancé still baffled him daily.

The day of their elopement went similarly to the day Tina and Jen surprised Mike and Ginny. Ginny told Ev she planned a spa day at a little place in Mexico as a thank you for all her work planning the wedding. Mike told Blip he wanted to go get drunk across the border with his best man, Al would be joining them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid – Al was in on the plan. They drove separately because they didn't want to see each other until the moment they walked down the isle. A week prior to the wedding, Mike and Ginny had asked to have Ev's dress and Mike's suite dry cleaned, 'just in case.' They picked up the garments early and handed it off to Tina who brought it down to Mexico.

Ginny and Evelyn arrived first. And much like Ginny, she too was confused when she pulled up. "This doesn't look much like a spa, Gin."

"Nope. It's the family home of Tina, you remember her?"

"Well of course, you and Mike only talk about her all the time. I would be jealous if she and her girlfriend weren't so awesome." As if on cue, Tina and Jen came out of the house to greet them.

"Well, don't be mad." Ginny was about to confess. "Mike and I are eloping… Today… Here… In about an hour."

"Well, don't just stand there, let's get the bride and maid of honor dressed." Said the strawberry blond who pulled them into Tina's parents master suite to help them start getting ready.

"Hey Red." Tina yell through the house. "Mike just texted. They just passed border patrol and should be here in 30. Tell Ginny not to come out of my parents room anymore."

"Got it, T."

"So what about the big wedding I," Ev stammered and corrected herself, "I mean we planned for you on Saturday?" Evelyn was trying not to sound furious. "Are we scrapping that?"

"Oh no, but this way, I won't care if the paparazzi show up, if Evers drinks to much or lord knows what else. I get my perfect wedding day, and I still get to celebrate my marriage with those that mean the most to me." Ginny took her best friends hand. "I love you and couldn't get married without you here. I still want to celebrate with everyone. But I just don't want to cry in front of the paparazzi. I hope you can understand."

"For the record… If you had eloped without me, I would have had your head on a platter."

"Never… Never would I do such a thing…"

"But you're my family, and you're secret is safe with me. As long as Blip is invited. You know I can't keep anything from him."

Down the hall they heard men's voices…

"Man, is this place something or what!" Blip's voice echoed throughout the house.

"It's Tina's parents house. They are letting us use it for the day." Mike said.

"Well if this isn't a great way to say good by to bachelorhood, I don't know what is. Show me to the bar."

"Nope." Said almost like Ginny said earlier to Ev. "No drunk shenanigans today. You get to earn your best man stripes now. It's game time."

"What?" Blip asked as he looked over remembering Al was still tagging along with them.

"You really think Mike would bring me along to watch your drunk asses? I'm here to perform the ceremony. Now shouldn't we be getting dressed?" Al questioned and Mike motioned for the two other guys to follow him down a hall.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm all for a simple wedding. But Ev is gonna freak out, man. Do you know how much time she put into planning your wedding?"

Mike responded quickly… "There's still another wedding in three days. And Ginny's probably talking to Ev right now. Today is about privacy. Saturday is about celebration. NEVER… And I mean _**never**_ breathe a word of today to anyone." Mike almost sounded scary when he said that last phrase.

About 20 minutes later Tina ushered Mike and Blip to their starting positions. Mike at the end of the boardwalk just touching the beach. She had Blip wait on the lawn for Ev while she motioned for her parents. Her mom was going to video tape the ceremony and her dad began to play the guitar and sing a song in Spanish. Out came Evelyn.

"So this was unexpected." Ev said to her husband.

"On the up side, I get to see you in that amazing dress twice!" Blip went in for a kiss from his wife.

"Hey you love birds… move it down the aisle." Tina motioned towards the beach and off they went arm in arm.

Next Tina motioned to Al, who in turn brought out Ginny.

"May I do the honors, walk you to Mike today?" Al asked Ginny.

"Damn, I'm going to start crying and I haven't even seen Mike yet. This is why I didn't want any paparazzi. But yes, I'd like that, very much."

"And can I just say, Baker…" Al stopped and took a look at her in her dress. "Lawson is one lucky sonofabitch." And he extended his elbow. They began to head through the backyard and over the boardwalk to the beach. As soon as she was close enough to make eye contact with Mike, she knew she picked the right dress.

For an idea of the dress visit image/158073048282

Mike's eye's nearly fell out of his head. Ginny wore a simple satin dress that clung to her toned athletic body ever so perfectly. The neckline plunged low, showing just enough cleavage to get Mike's attention, but still be classy. Her bust was covered in a delicate lace applique and the shoulder straps were nearly see-through against her skin. Because of the wind on the beach, her curls were in a soft low ponytail, pulled off to one side.

Al paused as they reached the group on the beach. He took Ginny's hand and offered it to Mike in silence, stepping around the couple and assuming his position as officiant. Off to Ginny's side was Ev, already in tears, with Javier still playing the guitar and singing a song in Spanish, which only Maria, Javier and Tina could understand. It didn't really matter, because he sounded beautiful with the back up sounds of the birds chirping and waves crashing.

But Mike couldn't see any of that. All he could see was Ginny in that moment. As he took Ginny's hand from Al, he gave her an obvious look over, and just said a breathless "Wow." The ceremony was rather ordinary, simple and sweet. Ginny cried a lot… Mike cried a little, not that he would ever admit it.

After the ceremony, Maria poured champagne for everyone and had some light appetizers prepared as well.

"Thank you all for being here. And than you in advance for keeping this secret for us." Ginny started her toast to the small group, including Tina's parents. "I've never been one to put my emotions on public display. Being able to have our wedding in private, and not worry about anyone judging me… well…" Ginny started to choke up again.

Mike jumped in. "I think what Gin is saying, is we have tried to keep our relationship private. And today, you all let us. In three days, we'll get to celebrate with everyone else, but this moment itself, was for us only. So thank you all." And Mike held up his glass to toast.

Javier began to play his guitar again, and Mike took the opportunity. "Hey _**WIFE**_ … Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

As the sun set Blip, Al and Ev said their good-bye's and headed back across the boarder to San Diego in Ginny's car. Ginny sat on Mike's lap watching the sun from the porch with Tina and Jen snuggled up on the chair next to them.

"I should change before we leave. I don't need any more wrinkles in this dress before I have to wear it again on Saturday."

"About that dress…" Mike ran his fingers along the curve of her rib cage and down her hip. "You were right. I love it." Then he whispered into her ear so Tina and Jen couldn't hear, "Seriously, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Ginny stood up from sitting on his lap and faced him. She leaned over giving her husband a view of her ample chest. She kissed him tenderly on his forehead and then whispered in his ear. "You want to know why? You saw all of me. Not just a pretty face or great body, the first MLB female in the majors, but my soul. All of me. So you get all of me. That and you're not too bad looking on the eyes your self, Old man." She stood up, winked at him and turned to her friends and said in a normal volume. "I'm should go change so we can head back, too. Who wants to help me undress? This thing may look great on, but it's not as easy to get off as it looks. Way too delicate for my clumsy fingers."

Mike started to get up, but Ginny waved him off just like she would do on the pitchers mound. "No, if you come back we'll never make it back to San Diego at a reasonable hour."

Mike just laughed and ran his fingers through his beard. "Okay Baker." Tina and Jen both went to help Ginny change and pack up her stuff. The three ladies met Mike out front and gave hugs all around.

"Thank you again. I don't think I would have ever come up with this idea, but it is exactly what I needed." Ginny embraced Tina. "Please also thank your parents for me." Javier and Maria had dinner plans with friends and left a short time earlier.

The drive back to their house was about two hours, including time to get through border patrol and hit a drive through for food. They arrive home around 9:30 still floating on a little cloud.

"I didn't imagine my wedding dinner being fast food burritos." Ginny smirked. "And yet some how I don't care."

"Well, I just wanted something fast so I can get my _**Wife**_ naked - finally." Mike said proudly.

They rushed through dinner and Ginny ran upstairs. She brushed her teeth and threw on a Padres jersey she had custom made. She didn't bother butting it. She stood at the top of the stairwell and motioned to Mike with her finger for him to join her upstairs.

"I have a wedding gift for you, _**Husband**_." She said innocently.

He looked up at her atop the stairs, realizing she only had on a jersey and not much else. Then she turned around and saw her number on the back "43." But it was the name on top that made his heart grow. In bold font was written "Baker-Lawson." Ginny looked over her shoulder to make sure her new husband had seen it.

"So what do you think of my new jersey? I can start officially wearing it next season, as soon as I show proof of my name change."

"I… I…" And he ran upstairs.

The day of the scheduled… planned… bigger… well original wedding was here. Mike and Ginny had flown down to Cabo San Lucas in Baja California in Mexico with about 80 of their closest friends and family. As with any wedding, there with glitches and hiccups.

The list was quite comical:

Mike forgot to give Blip his wedding ring back, so they had to make up a story/excuse.

The wind picked up mid ceremony and blew over the wedding arch.

At the start of the ceremony, Mike and Ginny realize Mike's dad made the trip down and was standing in the back. Once he realize he'd been spotted, he nodded, then went to sit in a chair, but tripped and made a huge commotion getting everyone's attention.

Will threatened, in a brotherly way, to harm Mike if he ever hurt Ginny. Mike just growled and Will slunk away

Livian hit on every woman in sight, including Tina and Jen, knowing full well they had no interest in men. He didn't need to drink too much to do this.

Eliot drank too much and kissed Amelia. She kissed him back. They never spoke of it again.

Evers drank too much and fell in the pool.

Evelyn drank too much and started dancing on the bar.

Blip drank too much… well you see where this is going.

But Ginny and Mike took it all in stride and were able to laugh it all off. They had their perfect wedding day a few days earlier, and they were able to share their marriage with everyone close to them today, and maybe a few others they were trying to reconnect with as well. They couldn't wait to see what the rest of life would bring them for as happy as they were in this very moment. They both knew that no matter whatever highs or lows came their way, they would weather it together.

* * *

The End. I hope you enjoyed this long path to marriage. I'm thinking of writing a little fic on their honeymoon... I haven't seen that done much yet. Thoughts?


End file.
